


The Slave's Embrace: A Star Wars Story [Screenplay]

by jlnorthern



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Objectification, Other, Squick, Voyeurism, non-consensual consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlnorthern/pseuds/jlnorthern
Summary: In the DIsney/#metoo era, Princess Leia has become a renowned icon of strength and independence for her triumphant survival, slaying, and escape from the loathsome Jabba the Hutt.  However, the "Huttslayer" retcon moniker that writer Claudia Gray assigned to her only reflects the ultimate outcome of her situation...THE SLAVE'S EMBRACE: A STAR WARS STORY is a 9-episode miniseries chronicling the FULL story of what actually happened to Princess Leia while she served as Jabba the Hutt's slave, retconning the PC retcon, and setting the record straight on what Jabba the Hutt made her truly become during her time with him: SLAVE LEIA.This saga will detail everything that happened to Leia, from her initial capture by Jabba, through several weeks of debauchery, humiliation, objectification, harassment, abuse, assault, and enslavement, and all the way up through her eventual escape from her master's embrace.This miniseries utilizes details presented in the original 1983 film RETURN OF THE JEDI, its novelization by James Kahn, and various other formerly canon (now "Legends") resources, set against the backdrop of the entire Star Wars Skywalker cinematic saga, including 2019's THE RISE OF SKYWALKER.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Episode I: In HIs Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is a screenplay for a short film that will probably never be made - the untold story of what happened to Princess Leia while she was enslaved by Jabba the Hutt, based on implied elements of the movie and original Star Wars canon (now "Legends").
> 
> Even if Disney were ever to permit filmmakers to produce such a film (it would no doubt have to be officially marketed as a parody), the budget for such a film would be quite excessive, to say nothing of the difficulty of finding an actress brave, confident, and comfortable enough to play in this role.
> 
> So if you're a filmmaker, or know one, whom wishes to make this script into a real motion picture, you have your work cut out for you. Best of luck, and on behalf of all of us fans of squick and this extremely kinky stretch of scenes from an otherwise PG rated film...thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the weeks following the fall of the Galactic Empire, Princess Leia learns of her newfound admiration among women everywhere as an icon of strength and independence for her triumphant survival, slaying, and escape from the loathsome Jabba the Hutt. However, she has mixed feelings about this recognition, and begins to recall the many terrible things that he did to her, starting with her capture as she tried to rescue her lover, Han Solo. So begins the first of a 9-part series of Princess Leia's recollected time serving as Jabba the Hutt's slave girl.

(OPENING CRAWL)

  
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

THE SLAVE’S EMBRACE: A STAR WARS STORY

EPISODE I: IN HIS COMPANY

THE GALAXY IS IN CELEBRATION.

With the fall of THE GALACTIC EMPIRE, THE REBELLION is no longer a necessity, and peace and order begin to be restored.

The heroes of the great battle are being recognized for their brave work. LUKE SKYWALKER has marked the return of the Jedi, and PRINCESS LEIA and HAN SOLO have announced their forthcoming marriage.

For Leia, however, the feeling of victory only runs skin deep. Unresolved feelings and memories lie below her cool facade, and it is only a matter of time before they resurface and consume her very being and sense of peace in the galaxy...

SCENE 1

EXT. ENDOR - REBEL BASE - DAY

  
Outside of the Rebel Base, a ship is landing.

The doors open and the walkway lowers, revealing LIEUTENANT COMMANDER AMILYN HOLDO. She is wearing a grey and white uniform, her lavender-colored hair braided tightly atop her head. She is smiling broadly as she descends the walkway.

Outside the ship, on the grass, PRINCESS LEIA stands in a blue dress, smiling up at her.

They walk up to each other and embrace for a long moment.

FADE IN

INT. REBEL BASE - DINING HALL - LATER

Leia and Holdo toast glasses full of amber liquid, then drink. They’re sitting at a table in a noisy dining hall.

HOLDO  
Where’s Han?

  
LEIA  
He’s off celebrating with Lando and Chewie.

HOLDO  
(smirking)  
Well, while the boys are off to play, us ladies  
will just have to have some of our own fun!  
(sits forward, grinning)  
Which reminds me, have you heard what they’re  
calling you?

LEIA  
Who?  
(smirks and sips her drink)

HOLDO  
Women everywhere! They’re calling you the Huttslayer!

Leia blurts around her mouthful of drink, and lowers the glass, coughing.

LEIA  
Are they, now?

HOLDO  
Oh, yes. After Jabba the Hutt released those ransom images  
of you, many people--including myself-- got scared of what he  
might’ve planned to do with you. But then we heard how  
you strangled him to death, with the very chain he used to  
keep you prisoner!

Leia clears her throat and looks away distantly.

LEIA  
Yes... Yes, I did.

HOLDO  
What did he do to you, anyway? Do you feel comfortable talking about that?

Leia nods and downs the rest of her drink in one gulp.

  
LEIA  
Um... Well, after I rescued Han from the carbonite,  
the giant slug captured me and forced me to...  
wear the stupid outfit. And then I killed him, because  
I didn’t like it.

HOLDO  
Well, that “stupid outfit” has become iconic for  
what you did. Just look at this!

Holdo sets down her glass and presses buttons on a control panel on the side of the table. In the air between them above the table, a hologram appears.

Leia pales, eyes widening.

  
Holdo looks up, smiling, as she flips through several images.

A young, pretty, red-haired woman smiles, wearing a two-piece outfit made of gold material and colorful fabric, leaving her upper chest, entire midriff and back, and arms and legs exposed. She has a thick chain in her hand, which leads up to a collar on her neck.

The image changes to another woman wearing a similar outfit, holding a staff and glaring forward bravely.

Then another woman appears. Then another.

HOLDO  
(grinning and scrolling)  
One after another. You’re a heroine to them -  
to women everywhere, Huttslayer Leia!  
(turns to Leia and frowns)  
Are you okay?

Leia is looking away, a hand pressed to her chest, breathing quickly.

Holdo watches, still frowning, as Leia stands up quickly.

LEIA  
Sorry, I... I think drinking on an empty  
stomach was a bad idea.

INT. REBEL BASE - LEIA’S PRIVATE QUARTERS - MOMENTS LATER

A door hisses open, and Leia steps inside. As the door shuts, Leia moves up to a wall and leans in, pressing her forehead to the metal, eyes closed, panting. She swallows hard, then pulls away.

She walks to her bed and sits down on its edge. Her eyes grow wide and damp with tears as the booming laughter of JABBA THE HUTT fills her mind.

JABBA (V.O.)  
(echoing laughter)  
Ho-ho-ho-ho-hooo...

Leia presses her hands to her face and begins to sob.

FADE OUT.

SCENE 2

EXT. TATOOINE - NIGHT

In a mountainous, desert landscape, the cover of a dim, dark grey sky is dotted with stars. At the end of a long, winding road, the massive, domed siloes of JABBA’S PALACE loom into the sky.

JABBA (CONT’D)  
(echoing laughter)  
HO-Ho-ho-ho-ho...

INT. JABBA’S PALACE - GALLERY

Leia, dressed in the clothes and armor of a bounty hunter from the neck down, is holding HAN SOLO unsteadily on his feet. Her eyes go wide as the laughter fills the room. Han’s face is slick and his shirt sticks to his torso with moisture. Behind him, a hollow, human shape outlines an impression in a display frame.

HAN  
(weakly) What’s that?

JABBA  
(echoing laughter, louder)  
Ho-HO-Ho-ho-ho-hooo...

Leia’s jaw works in silent terror. Han glances around.

HAN  
I know that laugh.

Behind them, a curtain pulls aside, revealing JABBA THE HUTT, a huge, bloated Hutt, sitting in the middle of a group of cronies. Behind him, the Rebel droid, C3-PO, struggles with a three-eyed alien who is holding his hand over the droid’s mouth.

JABBA  
(in HUTTESE SUBTITLED)  
My, what a touching scene!  
  


Jabba licks his lips as Han turns around. Leia ducks under Han’s arm as he lifts it, and they both turn to the Hutt.  
  


HAN  
Hey - Jabba!

  
Behind Han and Leia, another curtain pulls aside, revealing another hidden alcove full of onlookers.

HAN  
(gesturing and squinting blindly)  
Look, Jabba, I was on my way to pay you  
back, when I got a little sidetracked.  
(swallowing hard)  
It’s not my fault!

JABBA  
(dismissive)  
Bah! It’s too late for that, Solo.

Leia, tense, watches as Han tries to speak, but falls silent and widens his eyes as Jabba continues.

JABBA  
You may have been the ultimate smuggler,  
but now you’re bantha fodder!  
(laughing)  
HO-Ho-ho-ho-hooo...

The audience bursts out with laughter at this.

HAN  
(desperate)  
Look...

Jabba narrows his eyes. Behind him, his pale-skinned Twi’lek majordomo, BIB FORTUNA, opens his fanged mouth opening excitedly.

JABBA  
Hah! Take him away!

A couple of guards’ big hands reach in past Leia to grab Han’s arms.

HAN  
Jabba, I’ll pay you triple. You’re throwing away  
a fortune here, don’t be a fool!

Leia watches helplessly as Han’s struggling, weak form is pulled away from her.  
  


From the thong of nearby guards, LANDO CALRISSIAN, disguised under a tusked mask and low-visored helmet, approaches Leia, his eyes wide with tense determination.  
  


JABBA (O.S.)  
Wait...

Lando stops and glances quickly to his right.

Leia looks up at Jabba, eyes widening.

Jabba waves his arms toward himself, and Bib grins behind him.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
Bring her to me.

Lando takes Leia’s left arm, as a Gammorean guard grabs her right. The two push her forward, and Leia keeps her hands before her, ready to fight.

As the three enter the alcove, the Gammorean guard shoves Lando aside and grabs Leia’s other arm. Lando steps back, eyes widening, as he watches them move ahead.

LEIA (O.S.)  
We have powerful friends.

Jabba spreads his arms, eyes narrowing as Leia is pushed closer and closer toward him.

LEIA  
You’re gonna regret this!

  
  
JABBA  
(groaning wetly)  
Ooooah...

The guard pushes the front of her body up against Jabba, his bloated belly making thick, slimy squishing sounds as her desert clothes and armor are shoved firmly into it.  
  


JABBA  
I'm sure.  
  


Face-to-face, Leia glares uncertainly into Jabba’s eyes, then down at his mouth.

  
JABBA  
(lecherously pronounces Leia's name  
like a long, wet, gurgling purr)  
Leiaaaaaahhhh...

  
His tongue slides out over his lower lip, slurping slimily, and Leia eyes it, flinching and turning her head away, closing her eyes as she groans in disgust.

  
LEIA  
(disgusted)  
Aughhh...

  
To Leia’s right, Jabba’s chunky left arm lifts up, and he pushes his big hand between her lower back and the guard’s portly torso.

C3-PO (O.S.)  
(horrified)  
Ohhh, I can’t bear to watch...

  
The guard lowers his arms and waddles back, and Leia twists her body away, flinching helplessly as Jabba hugs his arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

JABBA  
(repulsive, belching sigh)  
Huuaagh...

Sitting on cushions piled beneath and between Jabba’s huge, coiled tail, SALACIOUS CRUMB, his pet Kowakian lizard-monkey, bursts out cackling.

  
Jabba’s arm hugs Leia’s lower body closer to his, his great belly squishing noisily as he groans again.

  
JABBA  
(slimy flesh squishing wetly)  
Ooah... But in the meantime, I will thoroughly  
enjoy the pleasure of your company.

  
Leia risks a disgusted glare at Jabba.

  
Jabba is opening his mouth again, his tongue stretching up and out into the air, its lumpy length thickening, glistening with oozing green slime as its quivering tip moves straight forward.

Leia cranes her neck back, watching as the tip of his tongue nears her face, then turns her head away, squeezing her eyes shut and groaning louder.

  
LEIA  
(horrified)  
Augh... Unnghh!

  
She forces her mouth shut as Jabba’s tongue touches her cheek and slides across her lower face, smearing a coating of thick, green saliva over her tightened lips. As it pulls away, she groans again.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
Ugh-hungh...

As Jabba withdraws his tongue, Bib moves up beside them, grinning.

BIB  
Master...

Leia opens her eyes and turns to him, flinching.

BIB  
Do you realize who this is?

JABBA  
Leia Organa...  
(licks his lips)  
Solo’s lover, and a Rebel leader...

Bib leans in, and Leia glares into his red eyes.

BIB  
And a Princess, Master!  
Leia’s features darken as Bib speaks.

BIB  
The sole surviving member of the royal family of fallen Alderaan!

Jabba’s huge mouth opens with a gurgling moan.

JABBA  
Ohhhh... Princess Leia...

Leia cringes as she glares at him.

JABBA  
The Princess is mine!  
(bursts out laughing)  
HO-Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hooo...

The audience bursts out laughing all around them.

Leia flinches, her whole body wobbling with Jabba’s as his great belly quakes with laughter against her.

JABBA  
(still chuckling)  
I see Solo’s taste in companions has improved...

Leia flinches, watching as his mouth opens and his tongue emerge again, stretching toward her face. She squeezes her eyes and mouth shut, but keeps her face forward, as Jabba proceeds to lick her face again. His tongue smears over her mouth, chin, and jaw, then slides up over her right earlobe before pulling away. She opens her eyes and gasps for air, glaring cooly at him.

From out of the crowd, the Mandalorian armored form of BOBA FETT steps forward.

BOBA  
(from helmet speakers)  
A suggestion, your greatness.

Jabba looks up, narrowing his eyes and sealing his mouth. Leia peers uncertainly over her shoulder.

BOBA  
We should check her for concealed  
weapons. She’s a resourceful one.

JABBA  
(mockingly)  
That she is...

Jabba’s arm releases Leia, and she quickly pushes herself off of him and steps back, his moist flesh slurping noisily off of her clothes. She turns around, then freezes, her slimy face peering about tensely.

A ring of guards and other henchmen around her raise assorted bladed weapons.

Leia looks at them all, then to her right as Boba steps forward.

He silently reaches a gloved hand out and flaps his fingers up.

Silently, Leia purses her slimy lips together and raises her arms in the air beside her.

Boba pats her arms and sides down, then nods and proceeds to unbuckle her ammo belt, which drops by her feet with a heavy thud. As he proceeds to remove the twin metal tanks from her back, a couple of Jawas come forth and take the discarded weaponry from the floor.

Boba turns to Jabba as the Jawas take the last of Leia’s arms and armor, and his helmet nods silently.

Jabba licks his lips.

JABBA  
I'll make sure that you have nowhere else to  
conceal any other weapons on your person...

  
Leia tenses, eyes widening. Jabba raises his arm.

  
JABBA  
(loudly)  
Melina!

Leia glances around, then frowns as MELINA CARNISS steps forward. She’s a beautiful, black-haired woman, wearing a light purple, one-piece outfit that leaves one shoulder and arm fully exposed, her head crowned with a narrow metal band holding a gemstone over her forehead. She walks past Leia, who watches uncertainly.

She moves before Jabba and curtseys.

  
MELINA  
Master?  
  


Jabba licks his lips.

JABBA  
Process her. Bring her back in the morning...

Melina curtseys again.

MELINA  
Yes, Master.

She turns and walks up to Leia, smirking as she looks her over, then glances past her and inclines her head.

Three Gammorean guards close in on Leia, who looks at them uncertainly, then watches as Melina turns and starts walking.

Leia staggers forward with a grunt as one of the guards shoves her. She glances at him, then reluctantly follows Melina out of the room.

As they walk past amused onlookers, a mysterious RED-HAIRED WOMAN turns her head and watches, the corner of her dark blue- painted lips curling up slightly.

Jabba calls after them.

JABBA  
And make it appropriate for a... Princess.

Before the two guards taking up the rear, Leia throws a glare over her shoulder.

Jabba licks his lips, then disappears from view as his audience crowds in before him to watch the departing group.

Leia turns forward, her slimy lips tightening.

SCENE 3

INT. HALLWAYS - MOMENTS LATER

Melina and the guards lead Leia through several long, dark, dingy corridors.

At one point, a pair of ONLOOKERS glance up and point at Leia, whispering.

ONLOOKER 1  
(Huttese subtitled)  
Is-- Is that--?

ONLOOKER 2  
Princess Leia!

Leia glares at them.

They look at each other, then burst out laughing.

Leia turns forward, sighing heavily as the laughter follows her. She reaches up to her face and wipes her gloved hand across her mouth, then glances at it and frowns.

The slime has dried and begun to crumble, flakes of it rubbed off on her fingers.

Leia keeps wiping at her face with both hands until it’s relatively clean, then wipes her hands together.

The flakes fall onto the floor, then crunch softly under her booted foot.

Leia looks forward as she experiences an AUDITORY FLASHBACK:

LUKE (V.O.)  
(holographic message)  
The Carbonite’ll keep him safe. Don’t worry. Jabba has  
no reason to do anything else to him, now.

LEIA (V.O.)  
But what about the droids?

LUKE (V.O.)  
They’ll be useful to Jabba. He’ll put them to work.

LEIA (V.O.)  
And then what?

LUKE (V.O.)  
I’ll be there in three weeks. Lando and I  
will take care of everything.

LEIA (V.O.)  
Three weeks? But--

LUKE (V.O.)  
I’ll get them back, Leia. I promise.  
(hologram hisses out)

LEIA (V.O.)  
Three weeks is far too long. I don’t know what he’s  
thinking. Come on, Chewie. I have a better idea.

CHEWBACCA (V.O.)  
(Wookie growls and grumbles)

Passing into another corridor, Leia closes her eyes and purses her lips, deep in regret.

The group stops before a pair of large, wide, metal doors. One of the guards goes up to a control panel beside them and pushes a couple of buttons, and the doors hiss open with a bright crack of light.

Leia squints as the light spreads across her features, then her eyes widen, and her jaw drops open.

INT. HAREM

Melina and the guards lead Leia into an enormous, brightly- lit room. The walls are colorful and decorated with bas- reliefs, paintings, tapestries, and curtains. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling. Cushions and recliners are placed in different areas throughout the carpeted floor. And walking among them are 20-30 scantily-clad humanoid slave women, half of which are human.

Melina stops and turns to the guards.

MELINA  
Go. I’ll take it from here.

Leia watches uncertainly as the guards walk away.

MELINA (CONT’D) (O.S.)  
She’s not going anywhere.

Leia turns back to her, her gaze hardening.

LEIA  
You seem awfully sure about that.

MELINA  
And you seem smart. I’m sure you know you won’t  
get far without a weapon. Or a plan.

Leia sets her jaw. Melina nods at her.

MELINA  
Take off your clothes.

LEIA  
(blinking, confused)  
Excuse me?

MELINA  
Let’s keep this simple, Princess. Or should I  
call for those guards to come right back in?

Leia glares at her, then glances around the harem. A few women are looking at her curiously.

  
Leia looks back at Melina, then sighs, and starts removing her desert clothes. As she removes her jerkin, Melina holds out her hand and takes it from Leia.

Other slaves have joined the watchers, some smirking and whispering to one another, pointing.

Leia’s bare stomach appears below a thin, white shirt up. Her slender hands appear to undo the front of her pants, pulling them open and pushing them down, revealing black undergarments on her lower body.

Melina bends down and rises, holding Leia’s boots in one hand, her arm covered with Leia’s other, discarded clothes.

Leia stands sheepishly before Melina, wearing only her white shirt and black undergarments.

Melina holds out her free hand and flaps her fingertips.

MELINA  
Come on. All of it.

Leia glares at her, eyes widening.

MELINA  
We’ll get you cleaned up and more properly  
dressed in--

LEIA  
(firmly)  
No.

Melina sighs, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

  
MELINA  
You really don’t have any say on how much you get  
to wear here, Princess. Master Jabba has standards.

LEIA  
(scoffing) “Standards?” Really?  
(pointing at Melina)  
He lets you dress like that.

  
MELINA  
I am the appointed Harem Mistress.  
There are certain perks to seniority.

Leia continues to glare at her.

MELINA  
(sighing)  
But, I suppose I can let you stay in those - just for  
tonight. Tomorrow... No negotiations. Understand?

LEIA  
(resentfully)  
Yes. Thank you.

Melina looks at her for a long moment.

  
MELINA  
I suggest you get some sleep, while you can.

She turns and walks away.

Leia watches her, growing tense, then looks around and sighs.

SCENE 4

  
INT. HAREM - MORNING

Leia’s eyes open, and she gasps and sits up.

She’s on a recliner, a blanket dropping away from her upper body. She glances around, disoriented.

Slaves are waking up and walking about, some in the process of getting dressed.

LEIA  
(muttering)  
Disgusting.

MELINA (O.S.)  
Ah, good, you’re awake.

Leia looks up and sees Melina approaching, now wearing a dark green jumpsuit.

MELINA (CONT’D)  
Time to get ready. Master Jabba  
is waiting for you.

Leia flinches and hugs her arms across her chest, shivering.

INT. HAREM - WASHROOM - LATER

Leia emerges from a shower stall, a towel wrapped around her wet body, her long hair slicked back behind her. She stops, steam curling around her as she glances around.

Melina and two smirking, scantily-clad SLAVES wait for her.

MONTAGE - INT. HAREM - DRESSING ROOM - NEXT HOUR

  1. Slave 1 holds up a very skimpy top, little more than two cups covered with tassels, and smiles. She turns, and Leia stands facing her, her bare back showing that she’s topless.  
  
Leia glances down as the slave holds the top up before her chest, then looks away, blushing angrily.  
  
Nearby, Melina narrows her eyes, then shakes her head.  
  
  

  2. Slave 2 stands behind Leia, tugging the thin ends of a tight, narrow, leather strap behind her shoulders.  
  
Leia’s breasts rise and fall, tightly restrained behind the wide front of the leather strap.  
  
Melina shakes her head.  
  

  3. Slave 1 grins and whips out a long, fishnet outfit, draping it over her own body and pressing its twin lengths over the fronts of her breasts and torso, and gives her hips a wiggle behind it.  
  
Melina shakes her head again, waving her hand in the air, her mouth forming a hard “NO.”  
  
  

  4. One of Leia’s bare feet slides into a short, brown boot, its top crowned with decorative gold bands.  
  
  

  5. Slave 2 drapes a scarf around Leia’s bare lower waist, then inclines her head, frowning, before whisking it away, revealing a glimpse of the upper curves of Leia’s backside.  
  

  6. Leia winces as her head is tugged back. Behind her, Slave 1 runs a brush through her long hair.  
  

  7. Melina’s green-clad legs walk up to Leia’s bare ones, trailing twin sets of purple fabric. She stops, and the fabric lifts, its loose ends hanging before Leia’s calves.  
  

  8. Slave 1 tugs an embossed gold bracelet up over Leia’s right hand and onto her wrist.  
  

  9. Twin, gold-framed cups, lined with dark brown fabric, move in over Leia’s chest. Melina instructs Leia to press her hand to its center as she moves behind her, pulling long, thin straps up over her arms and above her shoulders. Leia looks uncertainly to the floor.  
  
Behind Leia’s back, Melina tugs a strap diagonally down across her shoulder blades, slipping its looped end onto a small, hook-shaped underwire of the gold frame and securing it. She then reaches up and does the same with the other strap, forming an X across Leia’s exposed back.  
  

  10. Leia’s lips pucker firmly as Slave 2’s fingers work a small makeup sponge over them, coating them with a dark red stain.  
  
  

  11. Slave 1 is standing before Leia’s lower body, her hands working at her pelvis. An oval, eye-shaped pair of gold bands clings to the upper curve of Leia’s hip. The rear side is out of view, but the front end has a small metal hook, which Slave 1 secures onto the corner of a wide, embossed, gold buckle that stretches across Leia’s pelvis, from the bottom of which the purple fabric Melina was holding earlier hangs.  
  

  12. Leia’s eyes are closed as Slave 2 applies blue eyeshadow to her lids.  
  
  

  13. The lower curve of Leia’s right buttock is visible just visible around the side of the other length of purple fabric, and Leia’s braceleted hand reaches around to modestly tug at the fabric, trying to cover herself. The fabric pops back from view as soon as Leia releases it.  
  
  

  14. Slave 1 slides a gold, coiled serpent armlet up Leia’s left arm, until it snugs around her upper bicep.  
  
  

  15. Slave 2 tugs the end of Leia’s long, newly- and neatly- braided ponytail into a small, gold fastener. Up its length, it is tied back in twin, gold clasps atop her head, almost like a tiara.  
  
  

  16. Melina’s hands work beside Leia’s right ear, hanging a hooped, spike-ended earring on her lobe. Then she stands back, smiling.



MELINA  
There. That’s good.

Melina’s hands grab Leia’s bare shoulders and gently guide her to turn. Leia’s made-up face turns into view, and she gasps, eyes widening in horror.

She stands before a mirror, half-naked in the gold, two-piece outfit. Her breasts heave in their ornately-decorated cups, her cleavage plumped up between the low-plunging frames. Her entire midriff is exposed, down to her lowermost stomach, where the front buckle hangs from the matching, oval bands on her hips. Her legs are completely naked on the sides of the purple skirt hanging down their middle, her feet in boots.

Leia blinks rapidly, breathless.

LEIA  
(timidly)  
Is... Isn’t this a little...excessive?

MELINA  
(matter-of-factly)  
You’re a Princess. Master Jabba wanted you dressed appropriately  
for that. This is a very old outfit, something one of his most  
cherished slaves once wore.

LEIA  
(flinching)  
How flattering.

Melina sighs and looks to Slaves 1 and 2.

  
MELINA  
(annoyed)  
You can go, now.

The slaves curtsy, then walk away.

  
Melina walks up to Leia, who turns to face her defensively.

  
MELINA  
All right, look, Princess. You should be grateful Master Jabba wants you  
wearing anything at all. He really wouldn’t care if I brought you back  
in the nude, but I’m not about to disrespect his wishes, and  
if you want my advice? Neither will you. Now come on. He’s waiting  
for you.

Melina walks away, and Leia watches her, then shivers, wrapping her arms over her scantily-clad chest.

The two move up to the door, and Leia stops abruptly, and Melina turns back and puts her hands on her hips, sighing.

LEIA  
Am... Am I coming back here later?

MELINA  
That depends on when he’s finished.

LEIA  
“Finished?”

MELINA  
Once he knows you've been put in your place.

LEIA  
Oh, so if I show good behavior, I--

MELINA  
Let me put it this way. He had another slave, right up  
until yesterday morning. Just a few minutes before you  
and that beast of yours got here, actually.

Leia frowns.

Melina shrugs.

MELINA (CONT'D)  
She refused to learn her place. She got too feisty and  
out of control, so Master Jabba had her killed.

Leia’s eyes widen slightly, and she looks around.

Various slaves wander about freely.

MELINA (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Once he knows a new slave has learned her place,  
he unleashes them and lets them wander, because  
they know better than to defy him or cause trouble.

LEIA (O.S.)  
(low whisper)  
All... All of these women--?

MELINA (O.S.)  
All of them learned their place  
and he unleashed them, yes.

Leia turns back to Melina at this. Melina raises a finger.

MELINA  
Like I said, you seem smart. Hopefully  
you’ll stay in line and learn your place, too.

LEIA  
And... How long does it usually take  
him to make that decision?

Melina shrugs and starts to speak when there’s a beep and a hissing sound.

The two turn to the chamber door as it hisses open, and Bib Fortuna enters.

Leia glares at him.

Bib’s eyes widen as he shamelessly looks down and up Leia’s half-naked body, and he grins gleefully and turns to Melina.

BIB  
Very nicely done.

Leia watches him uncertainly, then rolls her eyes and looks away as he walks slowly around her, inclining his head to look her over. Leia sets her jaw, then gasps and looks sharply down.

Bib releases the fabric hanging over Leia’s backside from his taloned fingers, and he steps before her, his grin wider.

BIB  
Master will be most pleased.  
(turns to Melina)  
I will bring her to him...

Leia and Melina exchange a tense look, then Melina nods. Setting her jaw, Leia turns and moves forward.  
Bib stands aside as Leia walks past him, and as they enter the hallway, where two Gammorean guards await, the door rumbles shut behind them.

SCENE 5

INT. HALLWAYS - MOMENTS LATER

The glow of the overhead lights travels over the gold-framed cups covering Leia’s breasts, her cleavage pronounced between them. Her arms are crossed over her upper abdomen. Her bare thighs switch back and forth along the sides of her front skirt.

She glares out of the corner of her eye, tightening her lips. Bib is openly ogling her body, grinning.

Leia glares forward, sighing angrily.

LEIA  
I wasn’t exaggerating about what  
I said last night.

Bib doesn’t say a word, just peers behind her and down.

LEIA  
I do have powerful friends.

Bib’s grin widens, and he finally looks up at her.

BIB  
Ah, and where are they now?  
Leia sets her jaw.

LEIA  
That’s not what I mean. We have money.  
You will be well-rewarded if--

BIB  
Master Jabba pays me well enough. I have  
no need for your Rebel credits, Princess...

Leia purses her lips and keeps walking.

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - MOMENTS LATER

Jabba sits atop his massive, stone throne, its front decorated with severed animal heads, its surface littered with skin coverings and cushions. He removes the end of a long, metal hookah pipe from his mouth, its bulbous mouthpiece covered in thick saliva, smoke curling out of his slimy maw.

JABBA  
(eyes widening)  
Ohhhhh...

All around the room, members of the audience look up, gasping, moaning, laughing, chuckling, whispering, chattering, and pointing.

Bib half-ushers, half-pushes Leia into the middle of the room, the overhead lights illuminating her half-naked body.

Leia’s cheeks flush deeper than their makeup as she averts her gaze to the floor. Then Bib’s thin fingers slip around her biceps and squeeze, and she gasps and looks up as he leans over her left shoulder.

BIB  
(whispering harshly)  
Put your hands down, girl.

Leia’s mouth works in an angry, flat line.

BIB  
You don’t make this difficult, and he won’t.

Leia’s fingertips dig into the flesh of her upper abdomen, then reluctantly release it. She forces her arms down to her sides, until her hands are beside her bare hips.

Grinning behind her, Bib straightens and pushes her forward.

The audience grows louder and more excited as Leia is led to the base of the throne.

Among the watchers, Lando’s helmeted head turns, his eyes wide with helpless horror.

Jabba’s eyes narrow, traveling down over her.

Leia’s breasts heave in their skimpy top with quick breaths.

Jabba licks his lips, dribbling saliva down his chin and onto the piles of fleshy rolls massed beneath.

JABBA  
(lecherously)  
My compliments to Mistress Melina.

  
Leia averts her gaze, trying to hide her disgust.

Jabba raises his arms, holding the hookah like a scepter.

JABBA  
Behold... The great Princess Leia!

The audience bursts out laughing, and Jabba joins them, his great belly jiggling.

Leia closes her eyes, trying to restrain her humiliation and fury.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
(lecherously)  
Bring the Princess to me...

Leia’s eyes flit open, and she gasps as Bib pushes her forward again. She resists slightly, staggering, her breasts bouncing in their gold-framed cups.

Bib pushes her up to the edge of the throne, then releases one bicep to point, and she continues to struggle, and he grows annoyed, jabbing his finger to the throne.

LEIA  
(harsh whisper)  
Okay, okay...!

One of Leia’s booted feet lifts and plants itself on the upper edge of the throne, and her bare leg moves forward as she hoists herself up.

A few onlookers in the audience point and chuckle.

Atop the throne, Leia rises, the view down her top very pronounced as she straightens. She straightens, then immediately wrinkles her nose, flinching.

Up-close, Jabba’s doughy rolls are filthy and caked with dried slime, flecks of spilled food, and slick with grease. They rise and fall, pulsing and jiggling with every breath and movement. They squish and squelch with thick, fleshly sounds as Jabba’s arm lowers the hookah to the armrest beside him. The heaped wattles squish down upon each other in succession as Jabba’s mouth opens, his tongue sliding out to noisily slurp his lips, sending fresh, glistening gobs of saliva dribbling down his chins as his huge eyes travel down.

The pale, smooth curves of her naked lower belly and thighs are mere inches away from the wide, wrinkled, lumpy expanse of the front of his belly. Up her stomach and past her rising and falling breasts, his gaze stops to admire her cleavage, before finally traveling up to her made-up face. She glares at him, tense and disgusted, breathing through her open lips as Bib, now atop the throne, rises silently behind her.

LEIA  
(angry but scared)  
Satisfied?

Bib’s hands slide around her biceps, and she gasps and looks down at them in turns, then back at Jabba as Bib pushes her closer to the Hutt.

Leia’s bare legs tense, staggering, trying to stop herself from being pushed forward, and her hands lift up by her hips, balling into fists even as Jabba gurgle-moans.

JABBA (O.S.)  
(lecherously)  
Huuuaaaghhhlllhhhh...

Leia’s naked stomach and pelvis meet the front of Jabba’s belly with a fleshy, greasy clap, dimpling quickly in around her lower body as it gets shoved into it.

Leia opens her mouth in disgust, closing her eyes and turning her head away again.

LEIA  
(repulsed)  
Aungh-UNGHHH...!

Her booted feet stagger forward and stop before the base of Jabba’s belly, her bare legs working unsteadily as the fronts of her thighs sink into his bulk. She squirms and twists her torso, trying to pull away from Jabba, even as the Hutt’s big hands reach down to her skinny waist and grab it, pulling her lower body even closer, his belly-fat spreading around her pelvis with greasy, squishy, fleshly sounds.

Leia is flinching, her nose wrinkled, breathing through her open, downward-curled lips.

LEIA  
(overwhelmed)  
Ungh-aunnhh...

Standing behind her, Bib’s toothy grin widens with predatory glee, and releasing her right arm, he presses his hand between her shoulder blades and pushes firmly.

The fronts of Leia’s skimpily-covered breasts push into the thick, flabby, slimy rolls of Jabba’s chins, her cleavage becoming more pronounced as the gold frames squash in.

Jabba’s wide, dribbling nostrils flare, creating low, syrupy snuffling sounds.

Leia’s breasts rise and fall with a labored breath and another disgusted groan.

Jabba’s nostrils wetly sniff the air again, drinking the scent of her exposed flesh. Beneath them, his drooling lips part as his tongue slides out with a slimy, gurgling slurp.

Leia’s eyes open, and she turns to him and looks down in horror as Jabba’s tongue stretches out toward her exposed upper chest, and she throws her head back to groan up at the ceiling.

LEIA  
(panicking)  
AUNGHHHH!

Jabba’s eyes narrow as his tongue curls up, the tip narrowly dodging Leia’s chest, and he licks his own lips wetly, sending fresh dribbles of slime down his chins.

JABBA  
(smugly)  
Ooooahh... I am, indeed, most satisfied,  
Princess...

Bib’s left hand releases Leia’s arm, and she quickly lifts her own hand, then hesitates before Jabba’s flabby bulk, her fingers curling in--she doesn’t want to touch him, not even to push herself away.

Then Bib’s right hand lifts from Leia’s mid-back, and he steps back from her.

Although she’s still flinching, Leia opens her eyes and looks down.

Beside where Jabba’s hands grip Leia’s waist, Leia’s arms lift, and she presses her hands to his bulky rolls and push-- but they only succeed in pushing deep, thick dimples into his slimy flesh. She snatches them away and pushes them back against it. Her bare shoulder blades and back flex--and then her shoulders tighten together as she begins to lean away.

Leia cringes as she attempts to arch her upper body back.

Her left leg moves back, her foot moving a step away, and as she starts to twist herself free from Jabba’s grip, the Hutt’s big right hand quickly releases her waist and moves down, grabbing the shape of her backside through her rear skirt. She gasps as he pins her lower body to his belly.

In the audience, onlookers grin wider, watching with growing excitement, amusement, and lust.

Among them, Lando’s eyes narrow with a flinch under the visor of his helmet, and he turns and walks away.

Jabba closes his eyes, his nostrils flaring as he inhales deeply, then opens his eyes and drooling lips, speaking Leia’s name, transforming it into a long, gurgling moan.

JABBA  
(lecherously)  
MMmmhhh... Leiaaaahhhh...

His mouth opens wider and wider, his tongue sliding forth, his chins rubbing down the fronts of Leia’s breasts as thick gobs of slime run and dribble out over his lips. Leia almost screams as she turns away, voicing her absolute horror as Jabba’s tongue travels toward her face.

LEIA  
AAAAUNGHHH!

Jabba’s tongue meets the side of her face, slurping up the side of her cheek before separating, strings of saliva stretching and breaking.

Droplets of slime splatter on Leia’s exposed mid-chest, which quivers and heaves with a gasp.

LEIA (O.S.)  
Ungh-hunghh...

Jabba sighs hungrily as his tongue retracts into his mouth, the tip curling up, his chins rubbing up against Leia’s breasts as he grumbles and gurgles.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Oooahhhlllh...

Audience members throw their arms in the air and cheer, hoot, laugh, and chatter. Between a couple of them, a Jawa pokes its hooded head out, then turns and pulls at something with a metallic jingling sound.

Jabba licks his lips, his chins rubbing against Leia’s breasts.

Jabba’s left hand slides down Leia’s squirming lower body, down the exposed skin of her hips between her skirts.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
(grumbling)  
Oooah... Mmh, ohh... Leia...

Leia gasps, her buttock clenching under her rear skirt as Jabba’s big hand slides just behind the fabric to grip it.

LEIA (O.S.)  
(terrified)  
Unnh-hunnhhh!

The jingling sounds get louder. Jabba’s eyes swivel to his right, and widen.

JABBA  
(victorious)  
Proceed.

Leia’s eyes flutter open, and she turns her slime-smeared face to Jabba’s, glaring at him as the jingling sounds get even louder.

Then she turns to her left, and her eyes widen.

Bib is bent down on the edge of the throne, his outstretched hands taking a length of metal chain links from the Jawa on the floor. He rises, the chain jingling again, and grins as its end drops loose from his hands--and from it hangs a double-C shape of curved, coppery metal: an open collar.

Leia stares, frozen with horror, then slowly turns back to Jabba, whose big eyes move to meet hers.

Leia shakes her head, slowly at first, then more insistently.

  
LEIA  
(panicking)  
No...

JABBA  
(delighted)  
Mmmmmmmhhh...

Leia glares to her left, then forward again as Bib moves behind her, his mouth open in silent glee. She shakes her head, her chest rising and falling with quickened breath.

LEIA  
(whimpering)  
Nuh-hoo... Don’t--!

Bib’s hands lift up behind either side of Leia’s neck, the open sides of the collar moving in around it, and then he pushes his hands together. Leia squeezes her eyes shut with a hoarse gasp as the ends of the collar snap together, a recessed lock snapping shut. Leia’s mouth works, but no sound comes out as Bib lowers his hands.

Jabba’s eyes narrows, and he chuckles.

JABBA  
(snorting)  
HO! Ho-ho-ho...

Bib’s hand slides down the length of the chain behind Leia’s back, and as the metal links touch her flesh, her shoulders flex, and her whole frame twitches with a shiver.

Jabba’s hands very suddenly release Leia’s backside, and she immediately pulls her lower body away, staggering back, the clammy flesh of Jabba’s belly peeling off of hers.

Leia’s hands rise up to the collar, her mouth open and panting, as she twists and pulls away from Jabba.

Jabba’s hand lifts beside him. Bib drapes the chain’s length into it, and he grips it immediately and pulls.

The collar twists in Leia’s hands.

The collar’s front is a set of rings securing the chain, and it gyrates onto the front of Leia’s neck as Jabba pulls on the chain.

Leia looks quickly down at the chain and grabs it with both hands.

Jabba’s big arm moves back and up, tugging the tightening length of the chain.

Leia flinches and lurches forward, but she steels herself, tugging her torso and hands back as she pulls the chain away from Jabba.

Her feet plant down on the throne, bracing herself. Jabba narrows his eyes and growls.

JABBA  
(forcefully)  
Ohhh-- UNH!

His hand pulls back hard, snapping the chain taut.

Leia is thrown forward, and her hands release the chain to break her fall.

LEIA  
(caught off-guard)  
Hunnh\--!

Leia’s half-naked upper body slaps wetly back up against Jabba’s flabby bulk, the chain jingling noisily.

LEIA  
(grunting at the impact)  
Ungh!

Jabba’s thick left arm stretches around Leia’s slender waist and pulls, shoving her lower body back up against his with greasy squishing sounds.

JABBA  
(smugly)  
You’re not going anywhere, Princess.

Leia bares her teeth, her shoulders working as she uselessly squirms to push herself away again. Soft whisper and chatters arise, and she glares to her left, the chain clinking softly, and her eyes widen again.

Near the curled end of Jabba’s massive tail, a second Jawa has joined the first one, who are lifting the length of the chain over the base of Jabba’s tail. One of them slips his robed form over the end of Jabba’s tail.

Leia watches uncertainly.

Behind Jabba’s tail is a curved, metal backrest, a continuation of his throne’s armrest. The Jawa chatters, bringing the loose end of the chain to a small hole in its surface, and lowers the links into it. There’s a mechanical whirring sound, and the chain links are tugged deeper into it. There’s a dull click, and the Jawas release the chain...which is now secured to Jabba’s throne.

Leia’s eyes widen even more, and she turns gravely back to Jabba, who chuckles.

Jabba licks his lips, drooling excessively.

JABBA  
You are mine, now, Slave Leia.

The audience laughs with renewed amusement at this. He begins laughing.

Leia’s whole body, dwarfed by his, rocks and wobbles with his quaking laughter.

JABBA  
(laughing)  
HO-Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!

  
The audience roars with laughter at this.

BIB  
Slave Leia!

Jabba laughs louder.

Leia glares spitefully at him, setting her jaw, her breasts jiggling in their top as Jabba’s flabs quake against them.

The audience continues to laugh at her.

Jabba licks his lips and extends his tongue again.

Leia, quivering and shaking her head, looks away as Jabba’s tongue meets the side of her face and slides across her flinching mouth.

FADE OUT.

JABBA (V.O.)  
(hungrily/sloppily)  
Oooah... Slave Leia...

A long, wet slurping sound.

LEIA (V.O.)  
(echoing into silence)  
Unh-aunghhh..


	2. Episode II: Leashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after her capture, Leia has been returned to Jabba, and is now dressed and dolled up in the skimpy outfit of a slave. Jabba has her brought to him, and Bib Fortuna pushes her into his arms, where she gets collared and chained to the Hutt's side...and despite all her disgust, he has only begun to "thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of (her) company."

OPENING CRAWL:

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...

THE SLAVE’S EMBRACE: A STAR WARS STORY

EPISODE II: LEASHED

PRINCESS LEIA FACES HER BIGGEST STRUGGLE YET. In trying to rescue her beloved HAN SOLO from the vile gangster JABBA THE HUTT, she has been captured and forced to serve as a slave.

Her only hope is in the arrival of LUKE SKYWALKER, whose training to become a Jedi Knight is keeping him away for the next three weeks.

Leia has to rely on her wits and inner strength to overcome Jabba’s loathsome advances and bide her time to escape with her friends...

SCENE 1

Whispers, snickers, chuckles, sneers, chatter, and laughter slowly fill the darkness.

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER

Princess Leia’s face, dolled up with makeup, her hair pulled back in a gold-crowned ponytail, is staring in horror. Her eyes widen, and she shakes her head and looks away as a long, glistening, green object moves toward her face--Jabba the Hutt’s tongue, which reaches her cheek and slides across it as he utters a long, gurgling moan.

JABBA (O.S.)

(lecherously)

Huuaaaalllllgghh...

Slowly pulling back, we see she’s pressed close to Jabba, face-to-face, her neck collared, a chain stretching down from it alongside her half-naked body, which is dressed in a skimpy, two-piece gold slave outfit. Jabba is holding her chain in his right hand, his left arm wrapped around her slender waist, pinning her body up against his heaving, slimy bulk as he continues to lick her turned, flinching face.

Jabba’s tongue retracts from Leia’s face, thick strings of sticky saliva stretching and snapping between them, and Leia’s befouled mouth opens with a disgusted moan.

LEIA

(horrified)

Aaauugghh...

All around the audience chamber, members point at the half-naked woman struggling in the Hutt’s arms. The audience is stirring, laughing, chuckling, and whistling with excitement and amusement.

Jabba licks his lips, his eyes narrow, his wet nostrils flaring. Then he opens his mouth again, wider as he sticks his tongue out again with another long, gurgling moan.

The thick, slime-dribbled rolls piled beneath his chin squish down onto the fronts of Leia’s breasts. Her exposed, plumped- up cleavage deepens as her breasts heave with a deep breath. Jabba’s tongue moves down toward them, fanning out wide as its tip meets the flesh of her mid-chest and slides up, and Leia groans again, louder.

LEIA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

Ungh-aungh!

Her hands lift beside her upper torso and press to Jabba’s flesh, pushing uselessly as they sink right into his squishy blubber.

Jabba’s tongue slides up over the metal of Leia’s collar, onto the flesh of her neck, then its tip curls up, and it retracts. She turns her head forward, still groaning, and looks at him and then his tongue in horror.

Droplets of green saliva dribble down the slopes of her heaving breasts, running into the open funnel of her cleavage.

Jabba’s tongue retracts into his mouth, which shuts as his nostrils flare with a wet, slurping snort.

JABBA

(Huttese subtitled)

Oooah... My Slave Leia...

Leia glares up into Jabba’s eyes at this, clenching her teeth between her slime-smeared lips.

LEIA

I am not your--

(gasps)

Her eyes widen, and she leans over and looks down.

Jabba’s left arm, still hugging her waist, has repositioned so his big hand is sliding down over her upper backside. Her buttocks clench beneath her rear skirt, and she moves her lower body away from his hand...

...and shoves her pelvis deeper into the front of his belly. Her jaw works silently, and she glares at Jabba again.

He chuckles wetly and licks his lips.

His hand finds her backside again and grips it, pinning her lower body in place against his.

A few chuckling, sneering onlookers point at the throne in the middle of the room, on which Jabba is holding Leia, her slender, half-naked body shoved up against his from the waist up. She squirms and struggles slightly, her chest heaving as she presses her hands to his bulk, her chain jingling softly.

Leia flinches and twists her torso back and forth, her breasts jiggling in their cups as she tries to wriggle free.

JABBA (O.S.)

The position you’re in is my slave’s embrace.

It is a display of respect.

Leia stops and glares at him again, her chest heaving. Jabba’s eyes narrow.

JABBA

You will assume this position when I summon you.

Leia continues to glare at him.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

Understand?

Leia's jaw tightens, her nostrils flaring with quickened breaths.

FLASHBACK - INT. GALLERY - NIGHT

HAN SOLO, half-blind and damp from Carbonite, gropes at the air helplessly as henchmen take him away.

HAN

Don’t be a fool!

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - PRESENT

Leia’s gaze hardens.

FLASHBACK - HAREM - EARLIER

Melina is looking at Leia, pointing a finger at her.

MELINA

Hopefully you’ll stay in line.

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - PRESENT

Leia’s jaw clenches.

FLASHBACK - INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - EARLIER

BIB FORTUNA is holding Leia by her biceps and whispering beside her ear.

BIB

You don’t make this difficult, and he won’t.

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - PRESENT

Leia swallows hard.

Jabba growls, his nostrils flaring with a snort.

JABBA (CONT’D)

Do you understand, Slave Leia?

Leia’s jaw unclenches.

LEIA

(resentfully)

Yes.

BIB (O.S.)

Yes Master!

Leia looks to her right.

Bib steps up beside the throne on the platform beside it, glaring coldly at her.

BIB (CONT’D)

You call him Master, girl.

She sets her jaw. Chuckles and snickers arise from the audience.

She glares back at Jabba but says nothing, then frowns and looks down.

Jabba’s left arm releases her waist and lowers, and Leia’s back flexes in anticipation.

She looks up again, eyes widening, then purses her lips and pulls back.

The fronts of her breasts separate from his piled rolls of thick, greasy flesh with a moist peeling sound, strings of drying saliva stretching and snapping between them.

Her booted foot moves back on the animal skin-covered surface of the throne before the base of Jabba’s belly, and her bare leg leads her a full step away from him. Her hands lift up alongside her grease- and slime-smeared belly and grab the dangling, jingling chain. She is glaring uncertainly at Jabba.

He licks his lips wetly, then raises his left hand and points a thick finger down at the front of his belly.

JABBA

Come back here.

Leia continues to glare at him, her breasts heaving.

Jabba’s right hand, firmly holding the other end of the chain, lifts up and tugs. The links tighten with a clink.

Leia tenses as her hands, still clutching the chain, are jerked forward, but she stands her ground.

Jabba narrows his eyes and growls.

JABBA

I said--

(yanks the chain again)

\--come here, slave!

Leia’s upper body rocks forward, but she leans her head back, baring her clenched teeth, and doesn’t obey.

He growls again, his nostrils snorting wetly.

JABBA

I should have expected nothing less, from a Princess.

(yanks again, harder, bellowing)

OOAH!

His right hand snaps back hard.

Leia grunts as she is thrown forward, her breasts bouncing in her top as her legs stagger beneath her, barely stopping her.

Jabba’s left hand reaches back up and grabs her waist. Leia tenses and glares down, trying to pull away.

Jabba’s right hand tugs the chain again.

LEIA

(lurching forward)

Ungh-unh!

Her bare legs and lower pelvis ram into the front of his belly, but she steps back slightly, stopping the rest of her from coming into contact--until Jabba’s left arm wraps around her waist and pulls, shoving her closer.

Her hands lift up to press to his belly as he hugs her body closer to his, her stomach and the fronts of her breasts smacking up against his slimy, flabby flesh. She’s flinching, looking down at her torso, then up at him as he speaks.

JABBA (O.S.)

Closer! Like this.

Leia continues to glare, then looks down.

Jabba’s arm releases her again.

JABBA

Now, do it yourself, girl.

He licks his lips.

Leia looks up at him, then purses her lips and looks away. The audience falls silent, members pointing at the two.

Leia’s hands push deeper into Jabba’s squishy flesh as first her breasts, then her stomach, pull away from him. She steps back, glaring at him warily.

Jabba “sits up,” his big head rising and shifting forward, chubby rolls squishing over one another, and he licks his lips, snorting his dribbling nostrils.

JABBA

Assume the slave’s embrace. Now.

Leia sets her jaw.

Her hands clench into fists beside her bare hips. Her feet take a couple of timid steps forward.

Her half-naked lower body stops directly in front of Jabba’s belly, her fists wringing and working...and then she moves closer.

Her front skirt plate, upper thighs, and lower belly make contact with the Hutt’s expanse of squishy flesh with a soft slap. She stops, her upper torso arched away, breasts rising and falling with shallow breaths as she glares at Jabba.

He narrows his eyes, growling and snorting. Leia purses her lips, then leans forward.

Her upper abdomen and the fronts of her breasts make contact with Jabba’s flesh.

As Leia awkwardly assumes the slave’s embrace against Jabba on the throne in the middle of the audience chamber, their surrounding onlookers burst out chuckling and sneering.

JABBA

Good. Do it again.

Leia keeps glaring at him, then straightens and pulls back.

Her feet back up a few steps on the throne, then step forward again.

The front of her half-naked body presses against Jabba’s bulk once again, the chain jingling beside her.

The corners of her mouth curl down.

Her upper torso curls forward, showing off her cleavage as she shoves the fronts of her breasts against Jabba’s chins. Her chain clinks softly.

Jabba’s eyes narrow, and he licks his lips.

JABBA

Mmmmhhh...

She glares up at him and takes a heavy breath, her shoulders rising and falling.

LEIA

(frustrated)

Ungh...

She pulls her whole body away from Jabba’s, takes a few steps back, then strides forward quickly, ramming her pelvis into his belly with a loud plop, then heaving her upper body forward against his again, her chain jingling noisily.

Jabba closes his eyes as he begins laughing.

JABBA

HO-Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho...

His belly quakes and wobbles against Leia’s exposed midriff and thighs.

Her breasts jiggle slightly in their loose-fitting gold cups.

Jabba, still laughing, opens his eyes.

JABBA

HAH-Hah-hah-hah-hah- hyeeaaaiiiiighh...

(licks his lips)

Well-done, my good little Slave Leia! I didn’t

even have to tell you to do it that time!

The audience bursts out with laughter around them. Leia glares back at them.

Jabba belches another round of hooting laughs.

She turns back to him, blushing and angry, then looks down, flinching.

The audience still roaring with laughter, Jabba licks his lips, then extends his tongue again, stretching forward.

Leia glares at him, then closes her eyes and flinches as his tongue reaches her face and plants a slobbering kiss squarely upon her mouth once again. Once it retracts, she opens her eyes, keeping her mouth shut.

Jabba’s eyes widen as his tongue slides wetly back into his mouth.

JABBA

Now sit down.

Leia pulls her upper body back quickly, her breasts lifting and pushing out as she straightens. She watches Jabba warily as she steps back, waiting for him to suddenly stop her.

Jabba watches her silently, doing nothing. Leia keeps an eye on him, then looks down.

There are a few cushions piled at the front of Jabba’s belly. Leia looks up at Jabba again, then down.

Her legs move toward the cushions farthest from Jabba, and she turns around, her half-naked body lowering to them.

The chain snaps taut in the air with a noisy clink. Leia, her back to Jabba, twists and glares back at him.

JABBA

(gesturing straight down)

Not that far.

Leia looks down, then glares up at him again, and turning, she steps sheepishly closer.

Her hands reach behind her and grab the rear skirt, flattening it against her backside as she lowers herself down to the cushions.

Jabba’s eyes swivel down as he watches her sit.

Leia settles onto the cushions--then the chain snaps again, throwing her backward, and she gags, her back landing against the front of Jabba’s belly with a loud, fleshly plop, the chain jingling noisily.

She grabs the collar, wincing in pain. Then Jabba’s chain- wielding hand lowers beside her face, and she tenses, watching it as his fat fingers and the chain links press to her bare shoulder, rubbing it in a rough caress.

JABBA (O.S.)

Good. You stay right there.

As a few onlookers chuckle around them, Leia blushes angrily, then squeezes her eyes shut and inhales slowly, her chest heaving.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

(chuckling)

Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho...

Leia opens her eyes as she lets out a heavy sigh.

FADE OUT.

SCENE 2

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - MOMENTS LATER

Leia is still sitting on the throne before the front of Jabba’s belly, on cushions piled up there. She’s managed to sit forward so she’s no longer touching Jabba’ss belly. She has her legs drawn up to her chest, her front skirt draped up and along their middle and spread as wide as possible, held in place by her arms, wrapped around her lower shins. She is glaring forward with disbelief, her face clean of the slime he’d licked upon it earlier.

Jabba is speaking to Bib in untranslated Huttese. Bib nods and steps away. Jabba lifts his left arm and bellows loudly.

JABBA

(yelling) Talk Droid!

Leia starts, tensing, then looks up and goes wide-eyed as quick, mechanized footsteps fill the air.

Gold-plated mechanical feet approach the throne, legs to a droid--the Rebel droid, C3-PO (“THREEPIO”). He stops and bows slightly.

THREEPIO

(nervously)

Oh--ah, yes, your excellency?

Leia’s jaw drops open, and she swallows hard.

Threepio’s glowing eyes and flat metallic facial features are expressionless, but he doesn’t appear to stare at her as Jabba speaks to him in untranslated Huttese.

THREEPIO

(bowing again) Yes, your excellency.

Then the chain lifts and tightens behind Leia, and she tenses, sitting upright, glaring nervously back and forth as the chain loosens.

JABBA (O.S.)

Slave...

Leia sheepishly turns her head and upper torso and looks up.

His face high up on his sloped bulk like a mountain, Jabba licks his lips and looks down at her.

JABBA

Come here.

Leia looks back at Threepio, her cheeks flushing. Jabba’s right hand tugs up on the chain with a hard yank.

Leia gags, her head and upper body thrown back, but she struggles to stay upright.

JABBA (O.S.)

Now, girl.

Leia purses her lips, taking a quick breath.

Her bare legs lower to the cushions, and her arms reach down to brace herself as she rolls onto her knees, and she pushes her half-naked form up. She straightens and turns to Jabba, looking at him nervously, her breasts heaving with shallow breaths, and then she steps toward him.

From behind, her scantily-clad hips and backside move beyond the rear skirt as she walks up to Jabba’s belly. Her lower body pushes in against it, and her hands lift to press to its upper slope. Her back and shoulder blades flex as she leans forward.

Her cleavage comes into full view as the fronts of her breasts meet Jabba’s wattle-rolls, and above them, she looks at him with dread, her face ruddy with embarrassment.

Jabba licks his lips, smirking.

JABBA

Good girl.

Leia sets her jaw, nervous and angry.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

Your droid friend doesn’t recognize you. He has been fitted with

a restraining bolt. I had him reprogrammed to ignore you last

night, so don’t get any funny ideas of asking for his help.

Leia’s features darken.

LEIA

(muttering)

What have you done with R2-D2?

Jabba’s eyes narrow, and his voice hardens.

JABBA

You will not speak unless spoken to, Slave Leia. Understand?

She almost trembles with anger. Her cleavage deepens with a heavy breath.

LEIA

(furious) Yes...Master.

JABBA (O.S.)

That being said, the little one is on standby for

food and drink services during my business trips.

Leia glares angrily up at Jabba. Jabba looks coldly back.

JABBA

Sit, now.

Leia, still glaring at Jabba, inclines her head back, then pulls away.

She turns and lowers herself to the cushions before Jabba’s belly again, sitting upright, her legs drawn up horizontally before her.

She looks helplessly up at the droid.

Threepio doesn’t even look at her as Jabba resumes speaking. Leia’s head shakes slightly in disbelief.

After a moment, Threepio bows again, then steps to the side of the throne and turns to face the audience.

Leia looks after him for a moment, then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

LEIA (V.O.)

(internal dialogue)

Luke... I... I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can, I

need you to know something. I made a terrible mistake. I--

JABBA (O.S.)

(voice bellowing)

Bo shudda!

Leia’s eyes snap open, and she pales.

A couple of grim-faced DEALERS are walking into the middle of the audience chamber, a hovering crate humming softly as it is brought in between them.

Leia blushes again, then averts her gaze, embarrassed to be seen like this.

Dealer 1 steps forward while 2 stands behind.

DEALER 1

(raising a hand)

Greetings, great Jabba.

Jabba raises his chain-hand.

Leia tenses, her eyes widening, but Jabba does nothing else as he begins to speak. She looks around nervously, then closes her eyes again.

LEIA (V.O.)

(internal dialogue)

I made a terrible mistake, Luke. I didn’t want to wait for you.

I tried to rescue Han without you. I was impatient. And now...

Now Chewbacca is in trouble, and me too. Han is alive, but I

don’t know for how much longer. And Lando... I don’t know

where he is, and--

(eyes squeezing tighter)

\--and Jabba, he... I don’t know what he has planned for me, but--

JABBA (O.S.)

Bah!

Leia’s eyes fly open and she looks up. Jabba shakes his chain-hand angrily.

JABBA

You said it would be thirty thousand!

Before the throne, Dealer 1 inclines his head and spreads his hands in apology. DEALER 2 steps forward beside him.

DEALER 2

I’m sorry, but as he said, this got complicated.

We don’t have enough guns to honor the discount.

Jabba’s eyes narrow and he snarls loudly.

JABBA

(angry)

Oooahh!

His hand tugs back on the chain.

Leia grimaces and gags, throwing her arms behind her to stop herself from falling onto Jabba’s belly. Her breasts jiggle from the sudden movement.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

That is unacceptable!

Leia sits forward, her chest heaving.

DEALER 2 (O.S.)

Jabba, please. Let us offer you this...

After a moment, she closes her eyes shut again.

LEIA (V.O.)

(internal dialogue)

Luke, I don’t know if you can hear me, and I don’t know

if you can make it here sooner than you were thinking,

but... Please hurry. We all might be in serious--

Jabba’s hand tugs the chain.

Caught off-guard, Leia’s eyes fly open as she is thrown backward, her entire back and shoulders landing on Jabba’s belly with a loud, fleshly plop and jingle of her chain, and the audience bursts out laughing around her. She blushes, closing her jaw and glancing around.

The Dealers are laughing. Dealer 1 points at her, inclining his head.

DEALER 1

Why does this pretty thing look so familiar?

Jabba licks his lips, chuckling.

JABBA

I should hope she looks familiar.

The chain tugs up beside Leia’s face, and she glares at it.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

Rise.

The color drains from her face. After a moment, she pushes herself forward.

She rises timidly before Jabba, lowering her gaze, her hands clasping before her pelvis. Behind her, Jabba raises his free hand, narrowing his eyes.

JABBA

Gentlemen...this is a woman of high regard.

A lady. A Rebel. And a Princess...

The Dealers burst out laughing, and then the audience around them.

Jabba tugs at her chain.

JABBA

Turn.

Leia squeezes her eyes shut, her jaw working.

Her feet slowly twist and reposition below her, and her bare legs follow suit.

Her hips turn, her skirts fluttering on either side of her thighs as her backside faces the Dealers.

JABBA

Behold, the great Princess Leia...

The Dealers and the audience burst out laughing again.

Leia finishes her turn, and her face is scrunched up. She opens her eyes and sniffs, looking up at the ceiling, struggling to hold back tears.

FADE OUT.

SCENE 3

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

The weapons crate is being carted away by a couple of Gammorrean guards. The jingling of Leia’s chain can be heard in the background.

Bib Fortuna is talking to Dealer 2. In the background, Jabba grumbles and groans loudly, and they toward the throne and grin. The jingling grows louder.

LANDO CALRISSIAN, still in his horned helmet disguise, moves into view between a couple of aliens. Leia can be heard gasping and whimpering beneath the sounds of Jabba and the chain, as Lando stops short, and his eyes widen under his helmet’s visor.

On the throne, Leia is standing and being held by Jabba in the slave’s embrace, but she’s not staying still--she’s squirming and writhing, arching her back and trying to pull away from him as he utters a gurgling coo. His arms squish around with her struggles, but they hold her in place.

Her slimy lower face is flinching as she groans and gasps. Her her upper chest is smeared with Jabba’s thick green saliva. She wrenches her torso around, making her breasts jiggle in their gold-framed cups and her chain jingle.

LEIA

(growing panic)

Ungh! Aunghh-- Unh!

Jabba’s eyes narrow as he opens his mouth and extends his wide, flattened tongue, belching a long, slobbering groan.

JABBA

(lecherous)

Huuaaaaallllllgggghhhh...

Leia’s breasts quiver with shaky breaths as Jabba’s tongue slides down to taste them, the tip curling to meet her cleavage as the rest of it presses against the middles of both breasts and slurps up her heaving flesh. Leia groans loudly and twists her head back and forth, her chain rattling noisily.

LEIA

(horrified)

AUNGH-UNGH!

Nearby, Lando narrows his eyes with a hidden cringe, and he glances around, then walks quickly away.

Jabba is retracting his tongue into his mouth, then licks his own lips before extending it again.

JABBA

(savoring her taste)

Mmmmmhh... Mmmwuuaaahhhlllghhhh...

His wide tongue licks her exposed cleavage again. Beside her chest, her arms are bent, her hands helplessly pushing against his flabby rolls, trying to push herself away.

Jabba’s right arm continues to hold Leia’s slender waist while his left releases it, and his big hand spreads as it moves behind her backside, then closes and gropes her through her rear skirt.

LEIA (O.S.)

(panicked)

UNNNGH! No-hooo...

Leia’s slime-smeared face cringes as she turns her head back and forth, her earrings bouncing against the sides of her neck.

Behind her, her ponytail snaps and thrashes back and forth along her upper back as her shoulder blades flex with her useless struggle against her captor.

Jabba retracts his tongue, gurgling and moaning.

JABBA

Now... Let’s see what the rest of you tastes like.

Leia stops abruptly, her eyes widening in horror, and she shakes her head slowly.

JABBA (CONT'D)

Disrobe.

Leia’s gaze hardens, and she takes a shaky breath.

LEIA

No.

Jabba narrows his eyes.

JABBA

Excuse me?

LEIA

(cold and angry)

I said no, Jabba.

Jabba’s nostrils flare with a wet snort, and he growls.

JABBA

You’d best consider your position here, girl. You

hold no status of power. You lead no Rebels.

Leia sets her jaw as he speaks.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

You have no authority. And your friends cannot help you.

Leia gets fire in her gaze as she glares at him, then looks away, her slimy breasts heaving with a heavy breath.

Jabba’s eyes widen, and he groans loudly.

JABBA (CONT'D)

(angry)

Ooooah--!

His chunky right arm lifts, and he tugs on her chain, making it clank noisily.

Leia gasps and looks forward, the chain links slackening against her chest.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

(angry)

You look at me when I’m speaking to you, slave!

Leia breathes evenly.

Jabba licks his lips, drooling excessively.

JABBA (CONT'D)

Soon you will learn your place as a woman.

Leia continues to hold his gaze.

Jabba leans back, his eyes narrowing smugly.

JABBA (CONT'D)

Now--disrobe, or I’ll do it, myself.

Leia swallows nervously. Everything falls silent as her heartbeat fills the air, and lines lines of previous conversations enter her mind.

BIB (V.O.)

You don’t make this difficult, and he won’t.

MELINA (V.O.)

Hopefully you’ll stay in line.

Leia inclines her head back, then slowly shuts her eyes.

LEIA (V.O.)

Luke...forgive me.

Her left hand rises up alongside her torso, fingertips brushing the side of her chest before closing around the looped end of the strap secured to the gold hook of her top’s lower frame...and begin to pull it.

Leia’s whole face collapses into a tense grimace, then her eyes flutter open as a new voice comes into the air.

PORCELLUS (O.S.)

(jovially)

Goonoo, Master?

Confused, Leia turns her head to her right, then to her left. She twists her upper body back and glances over her shoulder.

PORCELLUS, a balding, heavyset human male wearing green robes, is pushing a hovering, three-tiered cart of covered metal dishes between parting audience members. He looks up at the throne, smiling.

Leia stares uncertainly at him, and behind her, Jabba’s big head rocks back as he snorts and hums.

JABBA

I did not demand food!

Porcellus frowns and inclines his head.

PORCELLUS

You...didn’t, Master?

In the audience, Lando watches.

PORCELLUS (O.S.) (CONT’D)

I do apologize, Master. There must have been a miscommunication...

Leia’s eyes narrow.

Under his helmet, Lando winks at Leia.

Her lips purse, concealing a relieved smile.

Jabba’s chain-hand beckons.

JABBA

No matter. Bring it here.

Leia turns uncertainly back to Jabba.

Porcellus pushes the cart up along the side of the throne and pushes a couple of buttons on its side. It lifts higher into the air, until it’s slightly taller than the armrest, then moves sideways, until its surface moves directly within Jabba’s reach.

Leia watches, then looks quickly down.

Jabba’s thick left arm pulls away from her waist.

She looks hopefully up at Jabba again, then her chain snaps taut, and she tenses.

JABBA (CONT'D)

Don’t even think about it, girl.

She glares at him.

He licks his lips.

JABBA (CONT'D)

I’m sure you’re accustomed to being waited on hand and

foot at your leisure, but you don’t eat unless I do, too.

Understand, slave?

Leia takes a heavy breath.

LEIA

(angry mutter) Yes, Master.

JABBA (O.S.)

Good girl.

Jabba’s enormous head twists, thick rolls of slimy flesh squishing and shifting as he turns to the hovering cart.

JABBA (CONT'D)

Oooahh...

Leia looks over the food, flinching, curious and disgusted.

There are several, wide dishes full of lumpy, liquidy pulps and purees.

A wide bowl is full of steaming, dark green slop, with thick, yellow-orange lumps sticking out of it.

And a tall, narrow, empty goblet stands in the far corner, with a wide decanter of dark red wine sitting beside it.

Jabba’s hand reaches over the bowl of steaming, lumpy slop, and grabs a serving right out of it with a loud, wet squelch and lifts it up.

Leia watches the movement of Jabba’s rising hand uncertainly.

Jabba’s huge maw opens and his tongue slides forth as he clumsily half-smacks, half-scrapes his hand into his mouth, grumbling and gurgling, then licks at his lips.

Leia’s flinch grows deeper. Jabba’s eyes narrow.

JABBA (CONT'D)

Hungry, slave?

Leia purses her lips, breathing evenly.

Her naked stomach, pressed against Jabba’s bulk, makes a soft, muffled groan, and her left hand presses against it, as if trying to hush it.

She swallows hard, then nods.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

What was that?

She tightens her jaw, then angrily mutters.

LEIA

Yes, Master.

Jabba chuckles, his flesh rolls squishing as he reaches over.

His hand moves over a few dishes before going back to a small one filled with sand-colored, goopy puree, and his thick fingers grab its edges and lift it.

Leia watches as he raises it before her.

The dish moves above Leia’s chest, and her hands rise beside it to take it--then Jabba’s hand quickly lifts it up and away, and she looks after it, frowning.

Jabba growls slightly.

JABBA

You don’t take. You are given. Or do you still not

understand how this works, Slave Leia?

Leia sighs and looks away, then turns back to Jabba.

LEIA

(resentful) Yes, Master.

The dish moves into view before her face again.

JABBA (O.S.)

Good girl.

She glares at him, then back at the dish as he lifts it before her face. She uncertainly opens her mouth, and he unsteadily presses its edge to her lower lip and lifts it up. She glances away as she quietly indulges in the food, then immediately flinches and pulls her head back, shaking it.

Jabba lowers the dish, and she squeezes her eyes shut, cringing as she forces herself to swallow.

Jabba bursts out laughing.

JABBA (CONT'D)

Not everything will be to your liking, Princess.

He tosses the dish away.

It crashes to the floor and smashes, spilling its contents. Jabba licks his lips.

JABBA (CONT'D)

So enjoy what you can. Or don’t.

She licks her own lips, glaring at him.

Jabba scoops up another handful of the steaming slop.

His hand moves past Leia’s wary face, then a chunk of it falls from his hand, and she gasps and glares down...at the thick gob has fallen and splattered on her exposed upper cleavage. She glares back up at Jabba.

Jabba looks into her eyes as he opens his mouth, gurgling and extending his tongue to slurp at the food from his hand.

She continues to hold his gaze...

...and he looks right back down at her as he licks his sloppy lips, lowering his hand. There’s a wet squelch as he grabs another handful.

Leia doesn’t look away as Jabba moves the serving over her chest, oozing and dribbling onto her exposed cleavage as he holds it in silent offering to her. Without a word, she holds his gaze as she leans forward and opens her mouth, and bravely proceeds to lick the slop out of his hand.

Jabba groans, impressed.

SCENE 4

MONTAGE: OVER THE NEXT HOUR

  * Jabba stuffs a blob of food into his mouth, slurping it, then holds his sloppy hand.  
  
Leia, flinching, looks at it, then closes her eyes and forces herself to lick his palm.



  * A Jawa is pouring wine from the decanter into the goblet as Jabba’s hand grabs a hunk of food from another dish. The Jawa looks up as Jabba raises his hand.  
  
Leia’s breasts rise and fall with quickened breath, then a thick wad of the food drops onto them with a splatter, and her whole chest starts and pulls away.  
  
Jabba’s right hand tugs back on the chain.  
  
Leia, her mouth and chin getting messy with food, cringes as she’s forced to lean in closer.  
  
Jabba’s chain-hand reaches down and grabs Leia’s backside, pinning her in place against him.  
  
Past the watching audience, Lando is ducking into an exit, his helmet shaking back and forth slowly.



  * Jabba is holding the goblet of wine up over his lower He lowers it, half-drained, licking his lips, and slimy saliva and wine dribble onto his chins. He holds the goblet out to Leia, who looks at it uncertainly. Her food-sloppy bosom heaves with shaky breaths, and she raises her hands, then curls them into fists and lowers them as Jabba moves the goblet to her face.  
  
She inclines her head back as he presses the rim of the goblet to her lips and tilts it forward. She awkwardly drinks the wine that spills forward, then gags, squeezing her eyes shut as she forces herself to keep drinking. Then she pulls her head away, and wine spills out--  
  
\--and splashes right onto her exposed mid-chest.  
  
Jabba licks his lips, then opens his mouth and extends his tongue.  
  
Leia, coughing and licking her lips, lifts her hand to wipe it across her mouth--then freezes, eyes widening, as Jabba’s tongue slides into view. She flinches and turns away as his tongue curls down.  
  
Jabba’s eyes narrow above his open, slobbering mouth.  
  
Leia squeezes her eyes shut, her flinch growing more intense.



  * Jabba’s hand grabs another sloppy helping.  
  
Leia’s face is now even slimier and filthier than before. She watches with disgusted anticipation as Jabba’s hand moves into view and presses its sloppy serving against her mouth.  
  
Flinching, she twists her head back and forth, licking food off of it.  
  
Jabba licks his lips, laughing.



JABBA

HO-Ho-ho-ho-ho... HAH-hah-hah-hah-

hyyeaaiiiiighhhhhh...

FADE TO BLACK.

SCENE 5

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

The audience watches, amused, as sounds of Leia struggling with Jabba fill the air.

LEIA (O.S.)

Ungh-- Aungh-hungh...

JABBA (O.S.)

(slovenly) Bluaaaaghhh...

Up close, Leia’s exposed mid-chest is covered with thick gobs and splatters of spilled food.

Her cleavage is slick with spilled wine. Her breasts heave with a shaky breath, and then Jabba’s tongue slides into view from directly before them with a thick, slimy sound. Its tip plants against her upper cleavage and slides into their sandwiched, food-sticky mounds before more of it presses to her chest, spreading out and sliding up as Jabba gurgles wetly. Leia’s bare shoulders lift and fall as she lets loose another disgusted groan, and her chain is being held tight as she strains to crane her head and neck back, her face a slime- and food-smeared grimace of sheer disgust.

LEIA

(horror and discomfort)

Eeaugh... Aungh!

Jabba’s eyes are narrowed as he retracts his huge tongue into his drool-covered lips, then chuckles wetly.

JABBA

My compliments--

Jabba’s mouth drops open and erupts loud, gargling belch.

Leia’s head arcs back as droplets of slime and flecks of food sprinkle and splatter on her face and upper chest, her own mouth opening in horror, and then she clamps her lips shut and looks away, flinching.

Jabba closes his mouth and chuckles. The audience roars with laughter.

Jabba licks his lips, drooling excessively.

JABBA (CONT'D)

(satisfied groan)

Oooah!

(licks his lips again)

My complements to the chef! Ho-ho-ho-ho...

Leia opens her eyes and glares at Jabba, breathing heavily.

Jabba licks his lips, smug and satisfied, as the audience continues to howl with laughter. Then he makes an UN- SUBTITLED order in Huttese.

JABBA (CONT'D)

Kunga milona! Kunga yungee fweepa

tasi tooma khankee.

Leia glares up at him angrily.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

Oh? Does the Princess feel she’s not presentable? Fear not...

Leia narrows her eyes, then hears something and glances back over her right shoulder.

The audience parts to make way for two young slaves, one human, one Twi’lek, enter the chamber. They each are holding baskets containing jugs of water, bowls, and several bottles.

Leia watches the slaves, confused. They walk up beside the throne.

Leia’s eyes slowly widen. As Jabba speaks, she turns back to him.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

Fortunately for you, Princess, I want you looking

your best when you’re by my side.

She narrows her eyes in a glare, then turns to her right again.

The slaves begin pouring water over sponges, the rest spilling into the bowls that they’ve set on the floor beside the throne.

Jabba narrows his eyes and smirks.

JABBA (CONT'D)

Strip, Leia.

Leia glares at him, her eyes widening. Her pulse and her breath become the only sounds.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)

Defy me all you want. I will put you in your place, yet.

But do not be rude to your slave-sisters.

Leia winces, then her head turns in slow motion to look at the slaves.

They regard her with silent judgement. Then Bib Fortuna steps into view from behind them. He walks up beside Jabba, grinning wickedly.

Leia turns back to Jabba, then purses her lips, licking them, then swallows hard. Her pulse quickens as she closes her eyes slowly.

Her hands lift up beside her heaving, scantily-clad, food- and slime-splattered chest.

Her fingertips find the hook beneath her left armpit and pull the strap slowly up ... and her left cup pops loose between the front of her breast and Jabba’s flabby chin.

Her right cup does the same, and her right hand lowers.

The X-shape of the straps on Leia’s back drops loose, exposing her entire back as the human slave walks past her.

Bib, watching, grins widely, his fanged mouth opening in sheer excitement.

Leia’s eyes are slowly opening as her pulse kicks up a beat. Behind her, the Twi’lek slave appears. Leia lets out her breath slowly, then inhales again as she leans back, and the upper frames of her gold top slowly lower from view, so the curves of her mid-chest are obstructed only by Jabba’s mound of slimy flesh.

Jabba’s eyes travel down, looking over Leia’s fully-exposed upper body, and he licks his lips, a long, syrupy slurp.

The Twi’lek’s hand lifts the wet, dribbling sponge out of the soapy water and raises it. It glistens with suds as she moves it behind Leia and presses it to her shoulder, then begins to slide it up and down.

Leia slowly closes her eyes again. She inhales, then lets her breath out in a shaky sigh--then she gasps, her eyes flying open, as the sounds of the audience chamber return with a sudden roar.

Leia stands topless against Jabba as the Twi’lek slave is washing her back, and the human slave is reaching in front of her. Around the throne, the audience whispers, chatters, and chuckles with curious excitement.

Leia looks down, blushing and uncomfortable, as the sponge from the human slave goes up and down against her chest.

Jabba’s eyes widen.

JABBA (CONT'D)

(cooing)

Ooooah... Don’t feel awkward, girl. You have no reason for it.

Privacy is no longer a luxury for you, ho- ho-ho-hooo...

(chuckling)

As the audience joins Jabba in his laughter, Leia inhales sharply, her shoulders lifting and curling as her blush deepens. The human slave bends down beside her to clean off the sponge, and Leia closes her eyes.

LEIA (V.O.)

(internal monologue)

Luke... I don’t know if I can do this. I know this is all my fault,

but I don’t know if I can make it better. Please... Come soon.

There is only the sounds of the audience and the water from the sponges. Leia opens her eyes again.

LEIA (V.O.) (CONT’D)

(internal monologue) Luke?

The human slave’s hand presses the sponge to Leia’s mid-chest and starts scrubbing it up and down, and Leia gasps again, twitching with severe discomfort.

FADE OUT.

LEIA (V.O.) (CONT’D)

(internal monologue, desperately)

Luke?

Silence.


	3. Episode III: No Longer a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Leia spends the rest of her first full day in Jabba's company as his new slave girl, being shown the ways of what her every day life with him will entail - and what he expects of her - for the next several weeks...

OPENING CRAWL:

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

THE SLAVE’S EMBRACE: A STAR WARS STORY EPISODE III: NO LONGER A PRINCESS

HOPE IS THE ONLY WEAPON PRINCESS LEIA HAS LEFT. With her loved ones imprisoned, in hiding, or far away, Leia has to rely on her wits and willpower to stay alive in the captivity of the gruesome gangster, JABBA THE HUTT.

Collared and chained by her neck, and wearing a humiliatingly skimpy outfit, Leia has begun to be subjected to Jabba’s loathsome ways as his newest slave girl.

But even with all of the disgusting and dehumanizing things that Jabba has already performed on her, Leia grows fearful that perhaps worse things are yet to come...

  
** SCENE 1 **

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - DAY

PRINCESS LEIA is looking up at something, her gaze cold and hard from her made-up face.

JABBA THE HUTT is looking down from his throne, his eyes narrow, smug and satisfied.

Leia lets out a resentful breath and turns away, the chain attached to her collared neck clinking softly.

Beyond her shoulder, several onlookers are staring at her, grinning.

Various other audience members are watching, silent, grinning, curious, amused.

Leia lowers her head, her bare shoulders rising and falling, and then shakes her head, clinking the chain again. After a moment, her right arm moves, reaching around out of sight somewhere below. Then she rises.

In the middle of the clear audience chamber floor, dressed in her skimpy slave costume, Leia stands up from a sitting position atop a small cube, atop which is a curved seat - a portable refresher. A droid is connected to the other side of it.

Leia’s bare legs straighten, and her skirts fall back into place between them - and as the refresher flushes with a liquid hissing sound, the audience bursts out laughing.

Jabba joins in the laughter.

JABBA  
(snorting chuckles)  
Hah-hah-hah-hah! Such a good pet.

Leia’s eyes are closed, and her lips work with resentment. The audience continues to howl with laughter.

Jabba’s chunky right arm lifts, Leia’s chain stretching from his big, clenched hand, and he tugs on it.

The chain tightens before Leia’s neck, and she opens her eyes, her bare shoulders rising and falling with a sigh, and she moves forward.

Leia moves up to the throne and plants a booted foot atop its surface, then heaves herself up, giving a quick glimpse of the side of her backside behind her rear skirt.

Beyond the great slope of Jabba’s head and shoulder-flab, Leia rises into view before him.

Jabba licks his lips.

Leia’s half-naked lower body stands directly before the huge curve of Jabba’s belly. His left hand lowers and slaps at his fat with a fleshly clap, making it jiggle. Leia’s left hand balls into a fist beside her exposed hip, then her bare thighs move her forward. She pushes her pelvis and lower body up against Jabba’s gut, dimpling it, and her buttocks can be seen clenching under her rear skirt. Her upper torso moves forward as she gingerly presses her hands to the top oaf his belly as she leans in, pushing the fronts of her scantily- clad breasts to the piles of doughy, slime-dribbled flesh that make up Jabba’s chins. She looks up at him warily.

Jabba’s eyes narrow smugly.

  
JABBA (CONT'D)  
Good girl. You may sit.

Still looking up at him, her cleavage plumped up in her low- cut, gold-framed top and pushed firmly up against Jabba’s flabby chins, Leia tightens her lips.

LEIA  
(resentful mutter)  
Thank you... Master.

CUT TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - DAY - LATER

Leia is sitting on the cushions piled before Jabba’s belly, her legs drawn closely up to her chest, her front skirt pulled as flatly across her shins and knees as possible. She’s looking forward miserably, when a loud gong smashes. She snaps out of her spell and looks around.

Off to the side of the audience chamber, a chubby, shirtless Kitonak plays a woodwind instrument, building up to a rhythm that a Ortolan keyboardist plays in his circular keyboard. After the music picks up, a Pa’lowick singer steps forward, her lips bright red as she picks up a microphone and begins to sing. They are the Max Reebo Band.

Leia watches curiously, then turns away, sighing--then her head stops abruptly, her eyes widening.  
  
Four women move into the middle of the chamber: two human, a pale Twi’lek, and a heavyset Askajian. They all have their arms lifted and pointed out, and move with quick, delicate footsteps. Stopping directly before the throne, they all stop, then curtsey.

Leia frowns, uncomfortable and displeased.

The women rise, then as the song kicks into a faster beat, they begin to dance.

The Twi’lek writhes her body around, then steps slowly past the others. The Askajian moves to the back, her body jiggling thickly. On either side, the humans lift their arms and sway their hips back and forth.

Behind Leia, Jabba’s huge head begins to rock side to side, and he opens his mouth to groan in approval.

JABBA  
(satisfied)  
Ooooah...

One human slave, a young, blond girl with wide-set blue eyes, curls her arms above her head and curves her torso forward and back, swaying her scantily-clad hips so her sheer skirts sway about her bare legs. Behind her, the Askajian slave swings her arms up and down in alternating lunges, her chubby biceps and three sets of pendulous breasts jiggling slightly. To the right, the other human, the red-haired slave that Leia had seen in the harem, slides her hands down and up her blue silk robes, twisting her body into sensual movements to the beat. And then in the front, the Twi’lek slave twists around so her lekku head-appendages swing in the air behind her.

Leia’s frown deepens with disapproval, and she begins to look away, when her chain lifts and tightens with a quick tug, making her tense. She twists back and looks up.

Jabba, looking down atop his mountain of flesh at her, licks his lips.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
Watch them. Learn what you can.  
Leia glares up at him, narrowing her eyes.

Then she turns back to the dancers, her bare shoulders rising and falling with a heavy sigh.

On the floor, the dancers continue to slink and step, writhe and twist, sway and twirl.  
  
The blonde human slave looks up directly at Leia, her eyes narrowing as she opens her thick, pouty lips in a seductive, silent expression. She twists to the side, jutting her backside out and her breasts up in a quick, bouncing thrust.

Leia flinches.

The Askajian slave dips forward, revealing three sets of cleavage, then snaps upright, setting her whole chubby body jiggling.

Leia’s lips tighten.

The Twi’lek slave turns around, swaying her lower body back and forth, curling her hips and pelvis and backside around.

Leia turns her head, but keeps her eyes forward...then slowly turns straight again.

The red-haired human slave raises her arms above her head, swaying her lower, exposed midriff about.

Leia’s gaze hardens.

The red-haired slave turns and sways her backside back and forth.

Leia’s eyes widen.

The red-haired slave spins suddenly, and her gaze meets Leia’s.

Leia’s head, then shoulders, twitch in a sudden shiver.

The red-haired slave smirks, then slides her hands down her sides and turns again, lifting her arms and slinking away.

The Max Reebo Band reaches a crescendo, the singer belting out a long, final note.

The dancers all bow, and the audience erupts with applause, hoots, and cheers.

Leia watches, her scantily-clad breasts rising and falling with shortened breath. She swallows hard, then looks away-- then her chain snaps taut again, gagging her, and she grabs at her collar as the chain snaps again, yanking her back--and she falls onto the front of Jabba’s belly, the chain jingling noisily under the cheering audience, her breasts jiggling from the wobbling impact upon him.

Jabba is looking down.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
(snorting laugh)  
Rise, girl.

Leia coughs a couple of times, glaring up at Jabba from the corner of her eye, then reluctantly heaves herself forward.

She rises before him and begins to step forward, but Jabba raises a hand.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
No.

Leia frowns, puzzled.

Jabba narrows his eyes, his huge mouth cracking open for a guttural smirk.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
Dance for me, girl.

Leia’s eyes widen slowly, with as much tension as any other instance of horrified news.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
You’ve seen how it’s done. Do it.

Leia swallows hard, blinking, then looks around uncertainly. Jabba looks up and rotates his giant head to his left.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
Do that again!

Before him, Leia twists her head to her right, peering over her shoulder.

The Max Reebo Band begins to play the same song as before.

Leia’s lips tighten, and her shoulders rise and fall with a heavy breath. A loud, metallic crash makes her jump.

Leia looks down.

A length of her chain sits in a haphazard tangle before her boots. A moment later, another set of slackened links drops atop it. Jabba’s hand is lifting up in the air - empty. He glares forward.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
Don’t keep me waiting, Slave Leia.

Leia’s lips part, and taking a deep breath, she swallows hard and looks around.  
  
She awkwardly turns and faces the edge of the throne, then balls her fists and jumps forward and off, landing on the floor in a half-crouch that shows off the shapes of her breasts, loosely held in their gold-framed cups.

Links of the chain slide forth off the edge of the throne, stretching behind her, the remaining slack still piled where she’d previously stood.

She rises, looking around uncertainly.

Courtiers, henchmen, guards, and other slaves are all watching her. Nearby, the heavyset Askajian crosses her thick arms atop her uppermost set of breasts, smirking. And closer still, the red-haired slave smiles slowly.

Leia, eyeing her warily, lowers her head and casts her gaze at the floor.

Before the throne, the half-naked Princess stands for a moment, surrounded by a waiting audience. Then she raises her head.

Seen from behind, her hands and arms lift up. Her lower body begins to arch to the left, then to the right. Her rear skirt flutters aside slightly as her back and shoulder blades flex with her movements. She’s slowly turning her head back and forth, trying to find the rhythm. Her right arm lifts up, her hand outstretched, fingertips fluttering in the air awkwardly before clenching into a fist. Her eyes are closed against her audience as she twists her chest back and forth, pointing her breasts side to side.

In the audience, members watching smirk and shake their heads. A few stare with deep interest. The Twi’lek slave is leaned in beside the Askajian, pointing at Leia, shaking her head and whispering something. The Askajian chuckles, her torso bouncing.

Leia clumsily turns her body around, so she’s facing the throne, and moves her arms up and down, lacking any sort of confidence or grace.

Jabba, watching, licks his lips.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
Move slower. Show off that body!

Leia glares up at him, then closes her eyes again, and tries to do as commanded, curling her hips to one side and her chest to the other, alternating them in slow, almost sensual movements.  
  
Bib walks up beside Jabba, watching her, then smirks and leans in, raising his taloned hand beside his mouth to whisper.

Leia’s eyes flutter open and she looks up.

Bib lowers his hand, looking at Leia, grinning. Jabba licks his lips, smirking, and Bib chuckles, then leans in to whisper again.

Leia frowns, then forces her eyes shut again as she continues to focus on the dance

The band reaches the climax of the song.

Leia’s half-naked body twists and shuffles around. Her hands lift beside her breasts, hesitate, then give them a quick squeeze and lift, then drop them so they bounce in their top, and she sheepishly lowers her hands.

Bib, watching, frowns and nods, and Jabba’s bulk quakes with a quick, jiggling chuckle. Bib crouches down beside him as Jabba continues to watch, his eyes narrowing slowly.

The band nears the end of the song.

The chain-links begin to drag back up onto the throne. The band concludes the song.

The chain-links tighten and begin to lift into the air.

Leia turns around and awkwardly curtseys, then straightens, looking up and opening her eyes. She takes a quick breath and lets it out--

Jabba’s hand tugs back on the chain, hard.

Leia gags and grabs at her collar, being thrown back.

LEIA  
(choked)  
Hungh\--!

She stumbles to the throne, clutching at her neck, coughing and groaning.

Atop his throne, Jabba watches her.

JABBA  
(amused)  
Huuuaahhh...

He yanks the chain again.  
  
Leia stumbles closer, her breasts bouncing and jiggling in her top, and stops before the throne, planting her hands against its edges as she glares up at Jabba. Catching her breath, she heaves herself up atop it.

Beyond Jabba’s sloped, flabby head and arm, Leia rises and moves in closer.

Her half-naked lower body rams up against his belly, and she leans forward, showing off her cleavage as she presses her breasts to his flabby chins.

Jabba opens his mouth and extends his tongue, thick saliva dribbling thickly out onto his chins beneath it.

Leia watches his tongue approach, then closes her eyes, turning her head slightly as it licks at her face, smearing across her mouth and cheeks. It retracts with a wet slurp.

Jabba gurgles and sighs as his tongue returns into his mouth.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
You are my Slave Leia.

Leia opens her eyes and glares up at him, her slimy mouth flinching slightly.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
Say it.

Leia holds his gaze for a long moment.

LEIA  
I’m... I’m your slave.

Jabba’s gaze hardens.

JABBA  
(growling, very serious)  
I am your Master. Say it.

Leia’s jaw clenches, and her slimy lips quiver.

LEIA  
You’re my-- Master.

JABBA (O.S.)  
What are you?

Leia’s cheek twitches with a silent snarl at this.

LEIA  
I’m your slave.  
  
JABBA (O.S.)  
And who am I?

LEIA  
You’re my Master.

Jabba licks his lips, blinking slowly, smugly eating up the entire exchange.

JABBA  
So what are you?

Leia’s shoulders rise and fall with a quick, angry sigh.

  
LEIA  
(mutters)  
I’m your slave, you’re my Master.

  
JABBA (O.S.)  
Again.

LEIA  
I’m your slave... and you’re my Master.

Jabba’s chin-flabs squish down onto the fronts of Leia's breasts, and she looks down, flinching, then up at him again.

Jabba’s tongue is stretching out.

JABBA  
(gurgling groan)  
Huuuaaaghhhllllghhhh...

Leia flinches and turns her head away, pulling her lips down over her teeth and tightening them as he licks at her face again. Audience members chuckle and cheer around her. She waits for it to retract before opening her eyes and looking back at him again.

Jabba retracts his tongue and snorts, wet nostrils flaring.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
You are my Slave Leia.

Leia holds his gaze in silent resentment.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
Soon you will learn the true  
meaning of consent, girl.

Leia’s eyes widen at this as her chain begins to lift beside her neck.  


EIA  
(stammering)  
Wh-what do you mean?

The chain snaps, the collar tightening against the side of her throat, and she winces, gasping.

LEIA (CONT'D)  
Ungh!  


** SCENE 2 **

  
INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

Leia’s booted right foot is lying on the edge of the throne, angled to the side. Her bare leg stretches up, her knee bent, and her thigh fully exposed. Beside it, the tip of Jabba’s tail wiggles, curls, flips up and down, slapping the animal skin-covered surface of the throne.

LEIA (O.S.)  
(sharp gasps and moans)  
Unh-- Unhhh!

Jabba’s tail quivers and slaps again, and Leia gasps.

Leia’s breasts rise and fall with quick breaths. Past the dip of her cleavage, her face is angled up, her head laying back on the cushions behind her. She rolls her head up and looks forward, her brow knotted, her mouth open as she pants.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
Unghh...

Jabba, looking down, licks his lips, very smug and satisfied.

Leia’s torso writhes slightly, her breasts heaving. Her right arm is stretched down along her exposed abdomen, her hand out of view somewhere below.

LEIA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
Aunh-uhh...

Leia’s tongue pokes out from between her lips, licking them, then pulling back in as her lips curl up from her teeth.

LEIA (CONT'D)  
(hushed whimper)  
Unnhhh...

Her left hand is clutching a pillow beside her thigh. She squeezes it, hard.

Between Leia’s spread thighs, past her hand that is pressed down at their base, a short, insect-like droid is moving and twisting, its pointed appendages touching and probing somewhere out of sight.

Leia’s right hand clutches her front skirt, bunched up and pushed down into her crotch.  
  
And beside it, high up on her innermost thigh, an inch from the positioning of the skirt, the metal appendages of the droid are poking and rubbing along Leia’s flesh, little plumes of smoke rising.

A needle is probing along black lines drawn on Leia’s inner thigh--it’s a tattoo. The needle pulls back, revealing a pair of interlocked, point-ended arches, with a long, decorative shape going down its middle.

Jabba’s right arm lifts, pulling the chain after it, and on the forearm’s chubby, green flesh is a brand of scar tissue-- forming the exact same shape.

The droid retracts its arms from between Leia’s legs, and Leia slowly closes them, releasing her front skirt and uselessly attempting to spread it out.

Jabba licks his lips.

JABBA  
Very good.

His right arm tugs up on the chain.  
Leia’s head is forced upright, and she leans forward.

As the droid pulls back from the front of the throne, Leia’s half-naked upper torso sits upright, and she looks down.

She’s wincing, and opens her lips.

Her fingers push the front skirt aside, revealing the tattoo high up on her inner thigh.

She swallows hard, deeply angered. Jabba tugs up on the chain again.

Leia squeezes her eyes shut and rocks back with the yank, then turns around, rolling onto her knees. She pushes herself upright and moves toward Jabba.

She assumes the slave’s embrace, looking up uncertainly. Jabba snorts.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
What are you?

Leia takes a heavy, annoyed breath.

LEIA  
I’m your slave.  
  
JABBA (O.S.)  
And who am I?

  
LEIA  
You’re my Master.

Jabba’s eyes shut as he begins laughing.

JABBA  
(deep chortles)  
HO-Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hooo...

  
Leia, watching him warily, wobbles and rocks with his laughs.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
HAH-Hah-hah-hah-hah-hyeaaaiiigh...

Jabba’s eyes remain half-hooded.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
You have given yourself to me. You have consented  
to your enslavement. And you have been branded.  
Slave Leia... You are mine, now.

Leia’s gaze darkens at this.

  
LEIA  
I haven’t consented to anything.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Oh, but you have.

LEIA  
That isn’t how consent wor--

JABBA (O.S.)  
(angry)  
BAH! Silence, slave!

Jabba snarls and snorts as he speaks.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
Did I ask for your opinion, slave?

Leia’s jaw quivers as she debates answering this.

LEIA   
N... No.

JABBA (O.S.)  
No who?

Leia’s upper lip twitches.

LEIA  
No, Master.

  
JABBA (O.S.)  
Then you remain silent unless spoken to.  
(snarling)  
Huuaaghh... How soon you forget your place...

Leia’s gaze hardens.

LEIA  
(angrily mutters)  
Sorry to disappoint you.

  
Jabba’s eyes widen, and he groans.

JABBA  
(gurgling moan)  
Ohhhhh... So feisty. But you’d better start  
remembering that you are no Princess, not  
anywhere, and not anymore...

Leia is unfazed by this, then her eyes widen and she gasps and looks down.

Jabba’s hand is pushing between her lower body and his belly.

Leia looks up quickly, eyes even wider, her breath quick.

Her legs move beneath her, but then Jabba’s chain-hand slides around her lower back and shoves firmly, ramming her close to himself. Her backside clenches under her rear skirt.

LEIA (O.S.)  
(terrified whimper)  
Ungh-hunnh!

Leia’s head turns back and forth, looking down, her jaw working uselessly.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Consider this a reminder of your consent.

Leia’s torso jumps up slightly as her mouth opens with a sharp gasp.

Her right hand grabs Jabba’s flabby forearm and squeezes, uselessly trying to push his hand away from her.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
Relax.

Leia’s hand grips Jabba’s arm tighter, and she whimpers softly, her hand stretching and squashing his flesh back and forth.  
  
Leia clenches her teeth, looking away. She squeezes her eyes shut.

All around, audience members grin, point, snicker, and chuckle. A few shake their heads.

A PERVERSE MAN moves up behind a pillar, watching intently, his eyes wide. His arm is stretched down alongside his torso...his forearm and wrist just visible as they work at his lower body somewhere out of view behind the pillar.

LEIA (V.O.)  
Luke, please... Please, I don’t know what to--

LUKE (V.O.)  
Stay alive.

Leia’s eyes snap open. Everything slows down. Her long breaths become the only sound as she inhales...then exhales, the sound a series of booming echoes.

LEIA (V.O.)  
Luke?

LUKE (V.O.)  
Stay alive, and everything will be all right.

LEIA (V.O.)  
But--

LUKE (V.O.)  
Just stay alive, Leia.

Leia’s slow, echoing breaths continue, then all the sounds of the room return: her quick breaths, Jabba’s squishing flesh, her clanking chain, and the chuckling audience around them.

Her eyes close tightly shut, and she winces in pain.

LEIA (O.S.)  
Aunh-hunhh--!

  
Her hand squeezes Jabba’s chubby forearm as she gasps sharply.

LEIA (O.S.)  
Unnnh...

FADE OUT.  


  
** SCENE 3 **

  
The audience can be heard laughing and applauding.

  
FADE IN:

  
INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - DAY - LATER

Various amused audience members are pointing and applauding.

Jabba’s eyes are narrow, and staring forward, at the half- naked upper body of Leia, standing before him and facing him. She’s clutching her loosened top to her chest, her straps hanging behind her.

Her arms are pressed across her gold-framed cups. Her upper chest, neck and collar, and her lower face are smeared with thick green slime, and her breasts are heaving with sharp gasps. Her cheeks are red and puffy where slime and tears don’t glisten. Her shoulders twitch with a shiver, making her chain jingle noisily. She utters a sob, then composes herself, struggling to catch her breath.

Jabba licks his lips.

JABBA  
Next time, I won’t be so gentle.

Leia blurts out a shaky groan at this, then purses her lips, struggling to keep her breathing even.

Jabba watches her for a long moment.

JABBA  
You may sit.

Leia keeps glaring at Jabba, then slowly turns around. Her eyes glance around awkwardly.

The audience, still amused by the cruel show of nonconsensual consent, is only now beginning to break up and turn away.

Leia’s shoulders rise and fall in a shaky sigh, and she purses her lips, then lowers herself down.

Sitting before Jabba, she awkwardly reaches behind her shoulders to find the straps to her top.  
  
Her gaze is fixed at some point far, far away as she breathes through her open, slimy lips.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - EARLIER

Leia’s head thrown back, her ponytail dangling beneath her, her mouth open with a sharp gasp.

BACK TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - PRESENT

Leia closes her eyes.

Her left hand is pulling the end of one strap back into place under her armpit, forcing the looped end back onto the hook.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - EARLIER

Jabba’s tongue sliding up the front of Leia’s left breast, green, glistening flesh obscuring her nipple, a slimy slurp and their shared, breathy moans filling the air.

BACK TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - PRESENT

Leia’s lips purse, the corners curling down. Fresh tears travel down her cheeks.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - EARLIER

Jabba’s big left hand is pressed to Leia’s lower waist. Her backside clenches and unclenches under her rear skirt. Leia is whimpering harshly, and Jabba is cooing and gurgling.

Jabba’s right forearm is still reaching down out of view before Leia’s pelvis, making small motions up and down, and Leia’s whimpers break into another sharp gasp.

BACK TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - PRESENT

Leia, staring down, sighs heavily as she reaches behind her back for her other strap.

Her right hand more easily pulls its end back around under her armpit, and she secures it.

She nervously looks up and around again.

The audience is no longer a crowd, most of the members having walked away, talking to each other or enjoying drinks.

Leia, staring into her own void, shivers, her chain jingling softly, then does it again, her head moving somewhere between a shake and a twitch. Her eyes wander about as her chain lifts up behind her.

The chain tightens with a quick yank, and Leia gasps sharply, falling back, eyes widening as she slaps her hand to her collar. She falls back onto Jabba’s lower belly with a loud, fleshly PLOP, her breasts bouncing in their cups.  


** SCENE 4 **

  
EXT. JABBA’S PALACE - EVENING

The twin suns are low in the horizon, one almost gone from view, the other still in the sky. The walls of the palace are silhouetted in the suns’ glow.

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER

Jabba is puffing off of his hookah, smoke curling out of his nostrils and huge mouth. Music plays in the background.

JABBA  
(satisfied)  
Ohhhhh...

Elsewhere in the audience chamber, Bib is sipping wine from a goblet. He lowers it, a grin spreading across his face.

The Max Reebo Band is playing an instrumental, medium-tempo piece. Their singer sits off to the side, rocking back and forth to the rhythm.

Leia’s half-naked lower body swings back and forth, then gyrates around in imperfect time to the music. Her upper torso twists side to side, her breasts lightly bouncing. Her chain swings back and forth with her movements, rattling slightly. Her upraised arms lower, crossing over her torso with slow, awkward movements. Her eyes are lowered, her face barely composed in a shameful pout.

Leia dances before the throne, her bare shoulders and back flexing with the movements of her arms and torso. Jabba looms upon his throne, a gruesome mountain in the background, watching her coldly.

Jabba’s eyes narrow.

His hand tugs back on the chain.

Leia staggers forward with a gasp, her breasts jiggling, her wide eyes looking up.

Jabba lowers his hookah.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
Come here.

Leia’s eyes are wide as she looks up at him.  
  
Jabba’s lips purse together, his dripping nostrils flaring with a snort.

Leia fearfully moves forward.

She timidly moves to the throne, her hands balled into fists at her sides, and then she climbs up.

Jabba lowers his chain-wielding hand as Leia rises before him and moves in closer, looking up at his face as she snugs in against his body in the slave’s embrace.

Jabba licks his lips.

JABBA  
What are you?

Leia swallows hard.

LEIA  
(tiny voice)  
I-I’m your slave.

JABBA (O.S.)  
And who am I?

Leia averts her gaze.

LEIA  
You’re my--

Jabba’s arm jerks back, her chain snapping taut in the air beside her face, and she gasps and looks up at him.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Face me when you talk to me, girl.

LEIA  
You’re my Master.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Don’t you forget that, Slave Leia.

Leia swallows hard, her breath short.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
You may sit.

Leia’s lips quiver.

LEIA  
Th... Thank you, Master.

Leia’s lower body separates from Jabba’s belly. His flesh peels off of her bare stomach with a soft slurping sound, and her half-naked body steps back and turns to the side. Her lower body moves toward the screen, pressing her hands to her backside and pushing her rear skirt down as she lowers herself to the cushions before the base of Jabba’s belly. She looks forward, her eyes wide, full of mixed feelings.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS

A few audience members are heading into hallways branching off of the chamber.

Porcellus, Jabba’s personal chef, is pushing a hovering cart of empty and half-empty platters and dishes.

On his throne, the tip of Jabba’s tail slithers and curls and flips up and down. Beside it is Leia’s discarded top. And beside that is a pair of dark green feet in sandals, and beside them, Leia’s own feet, in a pair of boots.

Leia is standing directly before Jabba, topless, her hands at her sides in tight fists. A Rodian slave girl is scrubbing Leia’s chest with a sponge.

Leia stares past Jabba, her eyes wide with discomfort and shame. Her chest, glistening with water, rises and falls with a heavy breath as the Rodian slave turns and bends down.

Jabba, watching, licks his lips, smug and satisfied. Salacious Crumb creeps in from behind a pillar, chattering.  
With Leia still standing before Jabba, his gaze lifts from her chest and looks past her. He raises his arm and bellows.

JABBA  
(unsubtitled Huttese)  
Kee chai chai cun kuta?

As he speaks, Leia’s head turns to glance over her shoulder.

Crumb, approaching the throne, shakes his head, barking back in a high-pitched voice.

CRUMB  
(unsubtitled Huttese)  
Ah! Oona tacha koon ba tooto!

The Rodian slave rises beside Leia and lightly pats her shoulder, handing her her discarded top. Leia forces a smile back at her, taking her top from her as Jabba speaks.

JABBA (O.S.)  
(raising his voice)  
Nvtuta bork te ptu mott!

Leia presses her top onto her chest and starts pulling her straps back over her shoulders and behind her back.

Crumb spreads his skinny arms.  
  
CRUMB  
(impatient)  
Oona! Makan toopa!

Leia is pulling her top back on as Jabba yells past her.

JABBA  
(impatient)  
Bah!

Crumb turns and steps away, chattering, annoyed.

Jabba snorts and snarls. Before him, the Rodian slave steps off the throne and lands on the floor, then walks away.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
I have no tolerance for laziness when it  
comes to pest control. Besides--

Leia is in the process of adjusting her breasts in her cups when her chain lifts up as it’s tugged back, and her head rocks back as she lurches forward with a grunt.

LEIA  
Ungh--!

She lands up against Jabba with a fleshly plop and a metallic jingle. Jabba wraps his right arm around her waist, cooing and gurgling.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
\--I don’t need a front-line audience all night...

Beside Leia’s stomach, Jabba’s left hand reaches down and presses in alongside the metal bands of her skirt belt, disappearing from view where her hips are shoved into his dimpled belly-fat.

Over Jabba’s fleshy shoulder, Leia’s head turns away, her eyes wide as she gasps. She stares for a few seconds, then squeezes her eyes shut, her jaw working silently.  


** SCENE 5 **

  
INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - EVENING - LATER

Leia’s bare legs are pressed up against the front of Jabba’s belly. Her chain clinks and jingles.

JABBA (O.S.)  
(satisfied)  
Ohhhh...

LEIA (O.S.)  
(shaky whimper)  
Hunnn-unnhh...

Leia’s legs bend slightly, then shift as she draws her feet more under herself, and then they straighten as she pushes herself back on her feet. They stagger back unsteadily. Her chain clinks and jingles. Her front skirt, plastered along her left thigh, tugs up slightly, then drops back loosely. Her feet turn around, and she lowers herself, her bare legs bowing out, and she lowers her body, her arms stretching to help ease herself the cushions. Her face is red and sweaty with embarrassment and exhaustion, and she winces as she settles down. Her jaw trembles, and she opens her eyes, taking a jagged breath and letting it out in a long, shaky sigh.

Leia lowers her head, her eyes glistening with tears, but she sniffs them back, struggling to not break down completely.  
She bites her lower lip as she looks up and around.

The audience chamber has nearly emptied out altogether, save a few guards and other denizens.

Leia swallows hard, shaking her head. Her face twitches with the threat of a sob, but a loud, wet spluttering sound fills the air, and her eyes narrow, and she glances around, then back over her shoulder. Behind her, the uppermost base of Jabba’s tail swells and contracts as he expels another bout of flatulence. Leia turns forward again, flinching with deep repulsion, and closes her eyes and shakes her head slightly, the links of her collar softly clinking--then abruptly lifting as they get a quick, firm tug. Leia’s eyes fly open and she tense, looking up.

Atop his mountain of flesh, Jabba’s face down at her.

JABBA  
You may sleep, now. Or don’t. But it’s best to rest  
up for the next day while you’re with me, my pet.

Staring back up at him, Leia’s face darkens, but she suppresses a grimace, and slowly looks away.

Looking forward, Leia takes a long, shaky breath, her breasts rising and falling--then her eyes widen.

Across the emptying audience chamber, the last members depart. Lights begin to shut off in alcoves and archways. And at the far end of the chamber, standing with his arms draped over the handle of an upturned vibro-axe, and wearing his helmeted disguise, is Lando Calrissian.

Leia’s face twitches, and she shakes her head imperceptibly.

Lando’s eyes, peering beneath the visor of his helmet, are wide, his brows raised with concern.

But from across the room, his expression is unreadable. He simply appears to turn and walk out of sight.

Leia’s mouth opens silently as she watches her friend’s departure. Her bare shoulders lift, then slowly lower as she lets out a long, shaky breath. Then the lights go out, throwing her into murky, blue-grey light.

Licking her lips, she closes her eyes.

LEIA (V.O.)  
Luke, I--

Her chain snaps back with a noisy clink, and Leia’s eyes flutter open, and she grabs her collar, gagging as she falls back on Jabba’s belly, the chain clanking noisily, her back hitting his belly with a fleshly plop, her torso wobbling and her breasts bouncing and jiggling from the impact.

Leia coughs and gags, her hands reaching up to grab her collar, as she starts to struggle to sit up--and then she freezes and goes wide-eyed as Jabba’s big hand lowers past her face. She watches as it drops to her bare shoulder and rubs it in wide, awkward circles.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Sleep, my Slave Leia. My last pet didn’t take much  
care of herself, and it took a toll on her spirit.

Jabba chuckles thickly.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
And on my patience.

Leia, staring up, bites her lower lip, her breasts rising and falling. Blinking rapidly, she takes another long, shaky breath, then forces her eyes to shut.

FADE OUT.

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - NIGHT - LATER

Jabba’s eyes are closed. His wet nostrils flare, glistening and dripping gobs of mucus. Thick saliva oozes out of his lips and trickles down his lower lip and chins.

The tip of his tail curls and twists about beside Leia’s bare leg. When it lightly brushes against her thigh, her leg pulls away.

Leia has managed to pull herself away from Jabba’s belly, but is sprawled across the pillows piled directly before it, her chain only very slightly curved between her neck and Jabba’s hand - only enough slack to allow her the smallest distance. Her head is leaned forward, and her eyes are closed tightly, deep in concentration.

LEIA (V.O.)  
Can you hear me, Luke? If you can, I’m... I’m sorry you have to  
know I’m doing this. I’m sorry that I... I did what I did. But I  
don’t know what else to do. If I don’t do what he wants he’ll  
harm Han and maybe the others. But... What he wants of me,  
what he wants me to do... I feel like I don’t have a choice.

When she hears only silence, she opens her eyes wide.

LEIA (V.O.)  
Do I?

She looks around warily.

The darkened audience chamber is almost completely empty now.

A Gammorean guard waddles past the far end.

The red-haired slave is walking up a stairwell.

A couple of chattering guests wander into an alcove.

Leia now has her balled fists pressed firmly to her face, her shoulders quaking with silent sobs. Her chain makes a few tiny clinks and jangles. She sniffs softly.

LUKE (V.O.)  
Stay alive, and everything will be all right.

Leia’s hands drop from her face, and she peers around with teary eyes, her jaw trembling. She sniffs.

LEIA (V.O.)  
Luke? Luke, please... Stay. Keep talking to me.

The red-haired slave, still smiling, turns and walks up the steps and out of sight.

Leia stares helplessly into the void.

LEIA (V.O.)  
Luke?  
(silence)  
Luke?

When only silence fills her mind, Leia closes her eyes again and takes a long, slow, deep breath.

LEIA (V.O.)  
I will stay alive. I’ll do whatever I have to. It’s  
what he wants, but it’s also what we need. I’ll  
stay alive - and everything will be all right.

Leia opens her eyes, looking determined.

CUT TO BLACK.


	4. Episode IV: The New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week into her enslavement, Leia begins to grow accustomed to the gruesome ways and lecherous advances of Jabba the Hutt. With Luke Skywalker still a couple of weeks away, a life of slavery is Leia’s only chance at survival...

OPENING CRAWL:

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

THE SLAVE’S EMBRACE: A STAR WARS STORY

EPISODE IV: THE NEW LIFE

FOR LEIA, SLAVERY MEANS SURVIVAL. After failing her own self- appointed rescue mission, she has been captured and groomed for enslavement by the gruesome JABBA THE HUTT.

Several days later, Leia is growing accustomed to the repulsive lifestyle and lecherous advances of her captor, and desperately clings to the strength of her hope that she will be eventually be rescued upon the arrival of LUKE SKYWALKER.

But habits have a way of undermining hope. With the repeated acts of humiliation, degradation, objectification, and subjugation that Jabba puts her through, Leia knows that it is only a matter of time before she succumbs to his ways...

  
SCENE 1

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - NIGHT

In the dim, grey-blue light of the audience chamber, PRINCESS LEIA is sleeping on her side, her arm stretched out under her head. Her chain stretches up from her collar in a J-shape, disappearing from view above. Behind her is the wide, lumpy expanse of JABBA THE HUTT’s belly. The chain slowly lifts upward, the links clinking softly, and then stops...before it gets tugged up with a quick, hard snap.

Leia’s eyes fly open, and she pushes herself upright with a sharp gasp. She pauses, sitting up, her face out of view, her breasts jiggling and bouncing in their gold-framed cups. The chain snaps up with another quick tug, and she gasps, then leans forward, giving a quick but ample glimpse down her cleavage before she pushes herself up onto her feet, the chain jingling softly.

Jabba’s eyes are looking down, and he licks his lips. His eyes lift as Leia rises up before him, facing him, her head lifting, her bare shoulder blades flexing as she straightens.

Leia’s booted feet step forward to the base of Jabba’s belly, and her bare legs angle in against it. Her hands lift and press to its upper slope as she thrusts her hips forward, her pelvis ramming into Jabba’s belly-fat with a muffled thump, and the shape of her backside can be seen clenching beneath the fabric of her rear skirt. Her lower body pulls away slightly, her left leg bending in a little, and then she really rams her pelvis more firmly into place. Her naked stomach is pressed to his flesh, and her scantily-clad breasts push into the piles of doughy, greasy blubber that crown his gut and beard his lumpy chins. She’s looking up at him, her mouth open, her eyes staring expectantly into his. Jabba’s flabby chins move down as he speaks, squishing onto the tops of Leia’s breasts.

JABBA (O.S.)  
(lecherous purr - in untranslated Huttese)  
Tooma Leia khankee...

Leia’s lips purse together, and she swallows nervously, staring up at him.

Jabba looks back down at her. His huge, dribbling nostrils flare with a wet, snarking snort, and his eyes narrow as his mouth opens, his tongue emerging and sliding down with a long, gurgling, slobbering groan

JABBA (CONT'D)  
Huaaaaaghhhllhhhh...

Leia watches his tongue approach her face, and she closes her eyes, but doesn’t move as it presses to her cheek and slides across her mouth, smearing it with thick green slime.

His tongue separates from her lower face, her lips parting in a soft, silent gasp. Strings of saliva glistening in the low light as they stretch and snap.

Leia’s pronounced cleavage heaves in the base of her gold- framed top’s low cut, and droplets of Jabba’s slimy saliva drip down onto her exposed flesh.

Leia’s eyes open, their expression neutral, matter-of-fact.

Jabba’s own eyes narrow as his tongue withdraws into his mouth. He grumbles a low, gurgling purr.

JABBA  
(lecherous - untranslated)  
Dimop gana boochu, Leia khankee.

Leia’s head is dwarfed before the massive slope of Jabba’s own, and she is looking up at him, her bare shoulders rising and falling with a timid breath as her arms lift and move out of view below his heaped bulk.

The whole front of her body is still pressed firmly against his in the slave’s embrace position. Her left hand lifts beneath her armpit, her fingertips grasping at the looped end of her top’s strap where it is secured to the metal hook of the top’s bottom frame, and she pulls the loop off the hook, loosening her top.

Her right hand eases off the loop of the other strap.

Leia gazes expectantly straight forward, breathing through her parted lips as her hands lift into view before her forearms, her extended thumbs pulling the straps of her top down and off of her shoulders. She leans back slightly, and her loosened top pulls away from her chest, and then moves down in a couple of quick, awkward movements.

Her right, booted foot is lifted onto its tiptoe, and then her top drops down beside it onto the cushions.

Jabba licks his lips with a slimy slurp, drooling profusely, and then opens his mouth with a long, gurgling groan as his tongue slides forth amidst a thick spill of oozing slime that runs down his chins.

JABBA  
(wanton purr)  
Huuuaaaaghhhhhllllhhh...

Leia’s gaze wanders down, and her eyes and mouth widen. Then her eyes roll up and shut as a wet, slimy slap and slurping sound fills the air, and she lets loose a breathy moan, lifting her head up and back.

LEIA  
(weakly succumbing)  
Aunhhh-oooahh...

Jabba’s tongue is sliding up the middle of Leia’s heaving breasts, the fronts of which are just out of view where they’re pressed to his flabby, slime-dribbled rolls. Thick gobs of saliva stretch from the tip of his curling tongue to her cleavage as it pulls back and lifts up.

Jabba greedily slurps his tongue back into his mouth, then licks his lips.

JABBA  
(satisfied)  
Divada gan pedoo...

Leia’s eyes open halfway, looking weak, almost entranced.

LEIA  
(soft whisper)  
Yes, Master...

Her hips shift slightly as her hands raise beside them and press to the upper slopes of Jabba’s big belly. She balances herself as she spreads her legs.

Her feet shuffle apart.

Her knees bend and work, then curl in, left and right, gripping hunks of Jabba’s belly-fat between them.

Jabba groans with deep satisfaction.

JABBA  
Ohhhh...tooma Leia khankee...

Leia’s eyes squeeze shut, and she winces slightly, gasping sharply, then bites her lower lip, whimpering as her shoulders lift and fall, and she lets loose a weak groan.

LEIA  
Ohhhnhh... Uuuhhhnnnh...!

Through her rear skirt, the upper curves of her buttocks clench, and Jabba’s big hands move in on either side of her hips, grabbing her skinny waist and pulling it forward, guiding her lower body down, back, up, and in again. She moans again, louder, and begins to match the motion, grinding and humping her pelvis against his big belly.

Leia moans louder, her half-visible, naked breasts heaving, her face a creased rictus of overwhelmed sensations as she pants and whimpers, her shoulders curling and dropping as her upper body begins to move up and down, slimy squelching sounds accompanying her every motion as she humps Jabba.

LEIA  
Aunhghh... Master--  
(sharp gasp)  
UNH--! AUNHhhhh... Master, oh, my Master, I’m your good  
little slave, I’m your Slave Leia, I’m--

INT. PRIVATE QUARTERS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS

Leia’s eyes fly open, and she gasps sharply.

JUMP CUT TO:

She sits up quickly, her chain jingling noisily. Her forehead is glistening with sweat, and she’s panting and gasping. A thin, dark brown blanket is draped across her chest, hanging loosely from her shoulder. She swallows hard, blinking rapidly, and looks around, frowning.

She’s on a cot in a small room, the walls blank. Her chain stretches from her neck, under the blanket. Its other end can be seen stretching up from the side of the bed, and is secured to a bolt-hole like the one on Jabba’s throne.

JABBA (V.O.)  
(echoes / flashback)  
A special display of my gratitude for your services, my friend!  
And a gesture I won't show to anybody else. She is all  
yours for the night, HO-Ho- ho-ho-ho...  
(echoing laughter fades)

Leia lowers her head, her face silhouetted in shadow. A digitally-processed voice speaks, and she turns, looking down at the floor--where the helmeted head of BOBA FETT lifts from his lying position on the floor beside the cot.

FETT  
(speaker-crackling)  
Bad dreams?

  
Leia looks forward, swallows hard, and nods, her chain clinking softly.

Fett says nothing. His face is unreadable from his helmet as he stares up at her.

Leia looks back at him with growing unease.

LEIA  
(warily)  
Is that something you need to report to him?

FETT (O.S.)  
No need. I’ll tell him nothing.

Leia turns forward again, taking a deep breath.

LEIA  
I appreciate that.

Fett lowers his head to his pillow again and crosses his arms over his chest, armor scraping across armor.

FETT  
As I said earlier, rape is immoral. I don’t dare get in the way of what he does with his property--

Leia’s jaw tightens at this.

FETT (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
\--but I also don’t condone it.  
Leia swallows hard, thinking.

LEIA  
My offer hasn’t changed. If you can help us--

FETT (O.S.)  
And my answer hasn’t changed.

On the floor, Fett’s helmeted head turns to the cot.

FETT (CONT'D)  
You’ve survived being with him for a week, now.  
You can pride yourself on that.

Fett puts his arms back down to his sides, and his helmet turns away again.

FETT (CONT’D)  
You should get some sleep.

Leia bites her lower lip, then nods slightly and turns onto her side.

She stares at the wall, her shoulder moving as she pulls the blanket up higher on her body, making a wet slurping sound-- and she stops abruptly, looks down at herself, frowning.

Her arm lifts the blanket--and stretching between her arm and her exposed mid-chest are strings of sticky, yellow-green slime, smeared all over her mid-breasts and cleavage.

Leia’s eyes are wide, and her jaw trembles. She shakes her head in confused disbelief.

She twists her head forward on the pillow, looking into the void of her own hopeless situation.

FADE OUT.  
  


SCENE 2

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - MORNING

Jabba’s water-bowl is uncovered, and a few fat frogs swim around in the mucky water. Jabba’s big, dark green hand appears over it and reaches in, grabbing one out, and it squeals, thrashing and splashing droplets of water about.

Jabba stuffs the thing into his mouth, grunting and gulping noisily, his toothless maw closing and opening on his living breakfast, whose muffled squeals fall abruptly silent. He narrows his eyes, licking his lips, and belches loudly, then opens his eyes, cooing.

JABBA  
(amused joy)  
Oooahh...

Across the audience chamber, Boba Fett leads a Gammorean guard into the room, who is holding the chain, which it tugs upward with a growl. Leia, in her slave outfit, appears behind him, keeping pace, her face a mixture of dread and anger as she looks up tensely.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Mmmh... How was she?

Leia and Fett stop. She gives Fett a long, wary look as the guard walks past them. Fett’s helmet lowers and rises, then he turns to Jabba again.

FETT  
Exactly as one would expect, your excellency.

Jabba bursts out laughing, his huge form rocking back and forth, blubbery rolls jiggling and squishing as the guard moves to the throne. Leia’s head and exposed shoulders and back step into view after him.

JABBA  
(deeply amused)  
HO-Ho-hoah-hah-hah-hah!  
HO-Ho-ho-ho- ho-hoooo...

Leia’s hands ball and wring in fists at her sides as her chain stretches out, jingling.

Jabba holds his hands up.

  
JABBA  
She’d have been yours sooner, but she  
still has much to learn of what it  
truly means to be a woman...

The guard, having clumsily climbed atop the throne, is rising and pulling the chain’s loose end after him as he moves around the curved end of Jabba’s tail. Jabba’s eyes narrow.

Fett’s helmet turns to Leia.

FETT  
You’ve certainly changed her ways.

Leia holds Fett’s unreadable gaze for another long moment, then turns to glare at Jabba.

The guard reaches over the base of Jabba’s tail, holding the loop of slackened chain links, and Jabba takes it from him, looking down the length of chain that stretches into the air down before him.

Leia glares back up along the chain, her eyes full of resigned fury, as SOUNDS FADE IN from the upcoming scene.

LEIA (V.O.)  
(overwhelmed whimpering)  
Ungh\--! Unhh...

Behind Jabba, the guard turns, waddling, to secure its loose end. Jabba’s arm lifts up and tugs on the chain firmly.

Leia lurches forward after the chain without a sound.

JABBA (V.O.)  
(satisfied groans)  
Ooahhhh...

  
LEIA (V.O.)  
Aungh! Unh--

CUT TO:  
  


SCENE 3

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

The SOUNDS CONTINUE as Leia’s lower body moves against Jabba’s belly, his big right arm hugged around her lower waist, which moves with a combination of his guiding shoves and pulls and her own reluctant wriggles and writhes against his belly, his other arm shoved down between them. Her own arms stretch along her skinny frame, her hands clutching the squishing, wobbling rolls of flesh of his arms and upper belly-fat. Her half-naked torso is leaned back, her breasts still in their gold-framed cups, bouncing and jiggling, her left strap loosely hanging on her bicep, her chain jingling and clanking noisily. Her face is a red, whimpering expression of discomfort conflicting with pleasure as she reacts to Jabba touching her.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
Aunh-aunh-aunh-aunghh\--!

She flinches and turns her head away, gasping and throwing her head back, her earrings dancing against the sides of her upper neck, her ponytail jiggling and swaying behind her.

LEIA  
UNGH! Aunh-huuunh...

Jabba clutches Leia’s small, half-naked, writhing form against himself, his eyes narrowed, his mouth open and drooling as he groans and chuckles, his flabby left arm moving and squishing as he molests her.

A few audience members watch, some amused, others mesmerized.

Behind a pillar, the PERVERSE MAN watches eagerly, breathing through his mouth, shoulder and arm working quickly below.

Leia cringes, panting, shoulders heaving, then throws her head back with an unwelcome, unwanted, undeserved, undeniable climax.

LEIA  
UNhnh, UNHH, AUNNHHhh-HUNNH\--

SY SNOOTLES (V.O.)  
(singing)  
WOO!

JUMP CUT TO:

MONTAGE: DAYS GO BY, SET TO THE MAX REEBO BAND’S SONG

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

The MAX REEBO BAND is playing an upbeat, mid-tempo song. Sy Snootles is dancing as she sings. Nearby, a couple of slaves are dancing in synch, moving their arms, leaning their bodies forward and curling them up so their breasts push out, then twisting around and wiggling their pelvises to the beat. At the front of the group is Leia, whose outstretched chain swings with her own imperfect but closely-timed movements.

Jabba’s bulky body squishes and wobbles as his huge head rocks back and forth.

BACK TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS

Leia is in the slave’s embrace, her upper body close to Jabba, facing each other. Her face is smeared with splats and splatters of food and wine. Jabba is laughing, his chins rubbing against the front of her chest.

Leia watches his hand lift up beside her face, clutching a jiggling clump of sloppy food. She opens her mouth as it nears her face, and Jabba shoves it in, smearing thick gobs along her chin and cheeks.

Her scantily-clad breasts heave against Jabba’s flabby chins, some droplets of food and slime splattered on her upper chest. Fresh gobs of the latest handful of food fall down on her exposed mid-breasts, dribbling and running into her plumped-up cleavage.

Leia flinches, her cheeks puffed out and lips tightened around her overfull mouth. She chews, then opens her eyes, looking disgusted as she swallows hard. Jabba’s tongue slides into view, slurping at the food on her face, leaving sticky strings snapping in the air between them as it retracts.

Jabba’s eyes are half-hooded with smug satisfaction as he withdraws his tongue into his mouth, then licks his lips.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

A couple of alien dealers stand in the middle of the audience chamber, speaking and gesturing at two stacked crates, one of which is open.

One of the dealers holds up a small, sealed container full of dark brown powder. He points at it and shakes his head.

Leia sits before Jabba as he angrily replies, holding up one hand. His other hand yanks hard on her chain, and she flinches and rocks back, then sits forward, glaring out of the corner of her eye, her chest heaving.

BACK TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS

Leia’s back faces the chamber, her shoulders flexing and curling under the straps of her top. She rises up and down in quick, humping movements, her head rolling back, ponytail and chain jiggling. Jabba’s eyes and mouth can be seen working before her as she rides him.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

Leia sits on the refresher in the middle of the audience chamber, looking down at the floor resentfully.

BACK TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS

Pressed against the front of Jabba’s belly, Leia’s bare legs are spread wide on either side of her rear skirt, her backside clenching and unclenching as her pelvis humps and grinds into his bulk, her hands clenching its upper slopes. Further down, her rear skirt swells out...and peeking out from its bottom, the last several feet of Jabba’s tail is curled upward, making clumsy thrusting motions.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - NIGHT

The lights are dimmed in the Audience Chamber. Jabba sleeps, and before him, Leia tries to do the same, lounged upon pillows and stirring restlessly.

Her eyes flutter open, and she starts, looking down.

A long, segmented, many-legged alien insect as big as her thigh creeps over her bare lower legs, and she smacks at it with her hand.

Flinching, she shakes her head, drawing her legs up to her chest, looking around tensely, now wide awake.

BACK TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS

Leia’s head and shoulders rise and fall with her humping motions. She’s flinching and gasping, panting heavily.

Her backside bucks down and up as her hips thrust against Jabba’s belly.

Her left hand grips a roll of the upper right of Jabba’s quivering, squishing belly, fingers clenching.

Her right hand does the same, clutching the flabby flesh of Jabba’s adipose left arm.

The Perverse Man watches from his vantage point behind a pillar, his arm moving up and down more quickly.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - EVENING

Jabba’s head rocks back and his huge mouth opens wide as he tries to devour a squirming, thrashing, splashing frog, but it wriggles free from his hand and falls.

Leia is in the middle of adjusting her right breast in her top’s gold-framed cup when the frog lands on her shoulder, making her start back, yelping as it drops onto her bare thigh, then hops away. Her half-exposed breast almost pops out, and she clutches her hand to her chest.

Jabba bursts out laughing.

Various audience members join his amusement.

Leia, blushing and angry, looks away as she resumes fixing her wardrobe malfunction.

BACK TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS

Leia’s left arm bends back, revealing an ample view of the side of her breast in her top as her hand rises into view to grab the looped end of the strap from the hook on her top’s frame.

The X-shape of the straps on her back loosen and drop to the sides of her back, and as her right arm flexes, the straps slide off of her shoulders. She pulls her discarded top away and drops it beside her, and beyond her topless torso, Jabba’s eyes widen. His mouth opens, his tongue sliding down and out of view, and her head turns to the side, then rocks back slightly.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - DAY

Leia is dancing for Jabba again, solo this time. Her eyes are closed, and her arms are moving more slowly.

Her hips sway and curl with much more confident, sensual movements - her dancing is improving.

BACK TO:

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS

Jabba holds his arm up in the air, Leia’s chain clutched in his hand. His chubby bicep obscures the view of her bosom, but above his forearm, Leia’s upper chest and the tops of her bouncing, jiggling breasts can be seen, uncovered and smeared with slime as she humps up and down, her chain jingling, eyes closed, her slimy face moaning and panting as she turns her head away, surrendering to her body’s feelings.  
  


JUMP CUT TO:

RAPID MONTAGE: INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - VARIOUS TIMES

1\. LEIA IN THE SLAVE’S EMBRACE, FLINCHING AS JABBA SHOVES A HANDFUL OF SLOPPY FOOD AGAINST HER OPEN MOUTH.  
2\. Leia’s hips swaying to a song.  
3\. Leia sitting before Jabba, gagging as he yanks her chain.  
4\. Leia facing Jabba, topless, as two SLAVES clean her body.  
5\. NIGHT - Leia sleeping.  
6\. Jabba yelling at someone, yanking Leia’s chain, making her flinch.  
7\. Leia’s torso curling and twisting in a dance.  
8\. Jabba licking Leia’s disgusted face.  
9\. Leia on the refresher.  
10\. NIGHT - Leia being awoken by the chain being yanked, and groggily rising to her feet and assuming the slave’s embrace.

BACK TO:

The Max Reebo Band song comes to an end, and the sounds of Jabba claiming Leia fill the air.

JABBA  
(excited with anticipation)  
Oooahh... OHHhh...

LEIA  
Unh-unh-Unh-UNH--!  
(throws her head back and shouts hoarsely)  
UNNHGhhh-hunnnhh... UNH!

Surrounding the edges of the chamber, the audience watches the topless Leia’s head rocking back, her body writhing and bucking against Jabba, and they raise their hands and cheer and hoot and whistle and laugh in response.

Behind his pillar, the Perverse Man’s mouth opens wide, then claps shut. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes closed, then opens them abruptly, looks down, then goes pale and looks around before ducking out of view.

Leia is looking away, her cheeks blushing hotly where Jabba’s slime doesn’t coat them. She’s panting and whimpering, overwhelmed by what she just did. She presses her lips together and closes her eyes.

FETT (V.O.)  
(echoing flashback)  
You’ve certainly changed her ways.

Leia’s eyes squeeze shut, then slowly open--then she abruptly winces and lets loose a high-pitched whimper as a muffled, wet slurp comes. She gasps and lowers her head, her upper chest rising and falling with short, quick breaths, and her eyes open as she looks away in deep shame and embarrassment.

FADE OUT.  
  


SCENE 4

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - EVENING

Leia is sitting before Jabba’s belly, looking forward. She’s been cleaned, dressed, and made up again, and is staring in wide-eyed horror as Jabba speaks behind her.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Hmmm... Perhaps I underestimated the quality  
of your stock! HO-Ho-ho- ho-ho...

A helmeted TRADER stands before the throne, Jabba and Leia’s reflection appearing in their helmet.

TRADER  
(subtitled alien language)  
You didn’t. This was a lucky break.

Jabba licks his lips, his eyes narrowing.

JABBA  
Lucky, indeed. I offer eight thousand credits.

The Trader crosses his arms and nods.

TRADER  
You have yourself a deal, Jabba.

The Trader turns and steps aside...revealing a WOMAN in brown robes, her arms behind her back, her head lowered, gaze averted. She’s human, full-bodied, pretty, darker-skinned, with shoulder-length, light brown hair.

Leia’s horrified gaze widens.

A Gammorean guard waddles forward, holding a small case. He opens it, revealing several metal ingots inside to the Trader, who looks them over and nods.

Jabba licks his lips again.

JABBA  
Well then! Bring her to me.

Leia’s spell breaks - she blinks and looks up at Jabba quickly, her chain clinking softly.

The Woman looks up, tense, her eyes wide. Her chest rises and falls under her robes. She nervously looks at Leia.  
  
Leia can only watch in horror.

The Woman, holding her gaze, flinches--then gasps sharply as big, dark hands of a Gammorean guard grab her shoulders. She looks back and forth at them as she is pushed forward.

Bib, looking on from the side of the throne, grins and steps toward Jabba.

The Woman is led toward the throne, where Jabba looms high above her, and Leia looks helplessly up at him, then forward, as the Woman is pushed up to the edge of the throne. She squirms and struggles in the guard’s grip, whimpering, her long hair fanning out. On the throne, Leia is leaning back, drawing her legs under her as she looks up at Jabba, then forward at the Woman again, confused and horrified.

Before the heap of Jabba’s bulky form, the Woman rises into view. Bib moves in beside her, and she looks at him, shaking her head and shouting as he reaches for her arms and moves in behind her, seizing her.

WOMAN  
(untranslated, unknown language)  
Unh! Nah-hah!

Leia is looking up, the woman’s robes swaying beside her. She tightens her jaw, breathing tensely, then looks away, very uncomfortable and angry. Bib’s dark robes step into view beside her, and the woman shrieks briefly. Leia squeezes her eyes shut. As the sounds of the woman’s struggles and whimpers fill the air, Leia’s brow lowers. As Jabba coos and chuckles with amusement, Leia’s jaw trembles. The woman sobs and begs in her language, and Leia’s lips part, showing her gritted teeth. Leia’s bare shoulders rise and fall with a shaky breath, and the woman whimpers loudly--then a loud smash and several shouts fill the air, silencing the woman, and Leia’s eyes fly open, confused.

On the floor before the throne, a couple of watching guests are staggering back from a fallen decanter of wine that had smashed on the floor, spilling its contents and broken glass wide. One of the guests yells at the Jawa, who shakes its hooded head, shrugging and gesturing at the broken decanter.  
Jabba, looking at the mess, snorts and growls.

JABBA  
(annoyed)  
Clean that up!  
(turns back to the woman)  
What is your name, pretty one?

  
The woman’s face, neck, and top hem of her robe are smeared with slime. She shakes her head, cringing, and babbles in her language, terrified.

Leia is looking away, her breath short and quick. Her chain tightens with a quick tug, and she blinks hard and looks up.

Jabba and Bib look down at her. Sandwiched between them, the woman is looking away, her face red and moist with tears.

JABBA  
Does the former Princess understand what she’s saying?

Leia’s jaw works resentfully as she looks down, thinking.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
I’m sure you must remember  
something from your ambassador days.

LEIA  
It’s...reminiscent of a slightly esoteric version of--

Leia’s chain yanks back, choking her.

LEIA  
(gagging)  
Ungck--!

Her chain lightens, and she blurts out a gasp, coughing as Jabba yells down at her.

JABBA (O.S.)  
I didn’t want a history lesson! I just want to know what she’s saying!

Leia gasps, coughs again, and blinks several times, then looks up when THREEPIO speaks up.

THREEPIO (O.S.)  
Oh, ah, forgive my delay, your greatness--

Threepio creeps up to the side of the throne, raising his arms.

THREEPIO  
It would appear that--  
  
JABBA (O.S.)  
BAH!

Jabba points a fat finger from his chain-wielding hand at Threepio.

JABBA  
I did not summon your service, Talk Droid!

Threepio curtseys.

THREEPIO  
I do apologize, your exc--

Threepio snaps upright with an electronic blurt.

On his gold-armored chest, his restraining bolt flashes. Nearby, another Jawa is holding a small device, which hums. Jabba waves his hand at Threepio, jingling the chain.  
  
JABBA  
You will no longer translate anything  
spoken by or to this slave, Talk Droid.  
(turning his gaze down and yanks on the chain)

Leia gags again, groping at her collar with her hand, wincing in pain.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Up!

Leia, gripping her collar, coughs again, then heaves herself forward and rises.

Bib is grinning wickedly as he watches Leia’s half-naked form rise up beside him. The woman turns uncertainly toward her.

Leia looks tensely at her.

The woman returns her gaze, then snaps her attention back to Jabba as he speaks before her.

JABBA  
Now tell me what she was saying, former Princess...

Leia looks from the woman to Jabba and back.

LEIA  
I’m not sure of most of it, but it sounds like she was...  
(cheeks twitch with a grimace)  
...begging.

JABBA (O.S.)  
(amused chuckle)  
Ho-ho! If you can interpret that much,  
then find out what her name is.

Leia’s almost trembling with her fury. She thinks for a moment, then mutters.

LEIA  
(untranslated)  
Coondie baltho, banda toobaday?

The woman’s brows lower, and she inclines her head.

WOMAN  
(untranslated)  
Balee bando?

Leia nods quickly, blinking.

LEIA  
Uh-- Bando...toobaday?

The woman takes a shaky breath.

WOMAN  
(scared)  
J... Jothesdy.

Leia’s jaw works, then she turns to Jabba.

LEIA  
Her name is Jothesdy... Master.

Jabba groans loudly, and Jothesdy tensely looks back at him.

JABBA  
Oooah... Jothesdy!

JOTHESDY grows pale, her eyes wide, and she looks to Leia, then back at Jabba again.

Jabba opens his mouth and belches out a long, gurgling moan.

JABBA  
(extending his tongue)  
Ooohhhhhhaaaaaaalghhh...

Jothesdy squeals and looks away as Jabba’s tongue meets the side of her face and slides down her neck, covering it in a fresh coat of sticky, wet slime.

Jabba’s tongue retracts, and his eyes swivel to his right.  
  
JABBA  
You may sit, Leia. Or you may stand and watch.  
I won’t need your involvement at this point...

Leia’s eyes widen in horror, and she looks away as the mixed sounds of wet slobbers and fearful, disgusted groans resume.

Leia’s hands ball into fists beside her exposed hips, and then her body turns as she steps aside.

As Leia lowers herself to the cushions, the sound of shuffling fabric fills the air, followed by a soft rip, and Jothesdy shrieks and whimpers, begging pathetically in her language. Leia draws her knees up to her chest, pulling the edges of her front skirt as far over her exposed legs as possible. Out of view, Jabba groans and gurgles loudly, and the woman howls in helpless disgust. Leia raises her arms beside her head, flinching and squeezing her eyes shut, pressing her hands against her ears and lowering her head. And then a piece of brown fabric falls on her shoulder, and she snaps upright, looking and leaning quickly away as the torn part of Jothesdy’s discarded clothes slide off of her. Jabba coos and chuckles, and as Jothesdy blurts a choked whimper, Leia looks away, her eyes glistening with tears, and balls her fists uselessly where they sit atop her knees.

FADE TO BLACK.

SCENE 5

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

Bib Fortuna stands before Jabba, grinning.

BIB  
She is a feisty one, Master.

Jothesdy is standing on the edge of the throne, clutching the torn remains of her ragged robes to the front of her chest, the exposed areas of which are smeared with drying slime.

Jabba licks his lips as Bib turns away.

JABBA  
Very feisty, indeed. But quite  
accommodating. Take her to Melina.

Bib moves in behind her, and she starts with a yelp, looking at him, as he grabs her shoulders and pushes her forward, speaking in hissed, hushed tones as he leads her away.

Jothesdy’s half-naked form moves aside to reveal a dazed, shaken, furious Leia staring after her. Her chain jingles with a quick tug, and she tensely looks up.

Jabba narrows his eyes smugly.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
What are you thinking, girl?

Leia’s eyes narrow furiously.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
I asked you a question. Speak.  
Leia tries to control her temper as she does.

LEIA  
I... Think--

The chain snaps taut, gagging her. Leia cringes and rocks sideways, then pushes herself gracelessly to her feet.

She assumes the slave’s embrace and glares at Jabba.

JABBA (O.S.)  
You face me when you speak to me,  
girl! Or have you forgotten? 

LEIA  
(breathing heavily)  
No, Master. I haven’t forgotten.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Now, then. Tell me what I’ve done.

LEIA  
(composing herself)  
You’ve done what you do best. Jabba bursts out laughing.

JABBA  
HO-HO-HOA-HA-HA-HA,  
HO-HO-HAH-HAH-HAH-HYEAAAIIII!

A number of audience members burst out laughing at this.

Leia looks away, her bosom jiggling with Jabba’s quaking chins and belly.

Jabba, controlling himself, utters a final hoot.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
Ho! And what, exactly, did I do?  
Leia glares back at him and mutters angrily.

LEIA  
You ra--  
(stammers, blinking)  
You...“claimed”...a new slave.

Jabba’s tongue slides out at Leia’s face, and she flinches, turning her head slightly, as it slurps her mouth.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Spoken delicately. I’d expect no  
less from you...

Jabba snorts, his wet nostrils flaring.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
I know you don’t yet approve of my ways.  
But soon enough, you will--as will she.

Leia glares up at him again, her slimy lips pursed.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Once she’s been processed, you will  
make sure of that.  


Leia’s brow lowers.

LEIA  
W... What do you mean?

JABBA  
She is your slave-sister, now. Do  
you not have siblings?

Leia’s shoulders rise and fall.

LEIA  
(muttering)  
No.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Well, you do now!  
(chuckles)  
Jothesdy is your new slave-sister, so it will be up to you  
to ensure she learns her place as a woman, as you have.

Leia’s eyes widen in disbelief and horror.

CUT TO BLACK.


	5. Episode IV: A Woman’s Place

**THE SLAVE’S EMBRACE  
A STAR WARS STORY**

**EPISODE V: A WOMAN’S PLACE**

LEIA’S ENSLAVEMENT TO JABBA HAS GROWN COMPLICATED. With every day that LUKE SKYWALKER is held up from arriving at Jabba's palace to rescue her and their friends and fellow Rebel prisoners, she becomes more and more accustomed to his loathsome lifestyle cruel debauchery.

Now, Jabba has purchased a new slaved named JOTHESDY, whose unfamiliar language has created a communication barrier between her and Jabba, with only Leia able to understand her.

With the added pressure of keeping her fellow slave's performance - and life - in check, Leia is forced to challenge her very senses and spirits in the pursuit of slaking Jabba's gruesome thirst for owning, breaking, and controlling slaves...

**SCENE 1**

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - MORNING

JABBA THE HUTT’S eyes are wide, staring straight forward, as he opens his mouth, drooling down his lumpy chins and gurgling loudly as he groans.

JABBA  
(lecherous)  
Ohhhhhh...

LEIA’S made-up face scrunches up into a disgusted flinch, her eyes narrowing, lips pulling back over her clenched teeth as she turns her face away.

LEIA  
(disgusted, breathy whimper)  
Unghh...

Jabba licks his lips, sending more drool dribbling down his chins, and his eyes narrow. He grumbles wetly and licks his lips again as they begin to open, and his tongue slides back out and forward, stretching out long and narrow, quivering and glistening.

JABBA (O.S.)  
(gurgling, hungry moan)  
Huuaaaghhhhhhlllhhh...

Breasts, tightly cupped in a low-cut top so the cleavage is especially pronounced, heave with a shaky breath as the shadow of Jabba’s tongue falls upon them. The tip of his tongue lowers into view, a runny gob of saliva trickling to its end, stretching and dribbling down onto the breasts just before the tongue presses against them, its thick, moist flesh spreading thickly across the naked skin.

Leia closes her mouth, her eyes still shut, her breath shallow, when a sound makes her open her eyes, and she blinks and looks up.

JOTHESDY  
(scared and disgusted)  
Aunghhhh! Unghhh...

The tongue slides up the cleavage, moving past a neck wearing a long, black, metal chain and a collar of matching material, and above it moans JOTHESDY, the new slave.

Jothesdy has been groomed and dolled up in an appropriate fashion, her eyelids accented with shadow, her cheeks and lips red, her long hair braided into twin rows that branch out into braids that hang above each bare shoulder. Her upper arms are ringed with dark red bands of fabric that can be seen to connect to a curved, low-plunging top that only barely holds her big, slime-smeared breasts, which jiggle as she pathetically struggles to push and pull herself away from Jabba. His right arm is hugged tightly around her exposed midsection, Leia’s chain loosely draped over his elbow. From behind Jothesdy, her lowermost hips wear a matching, one-sided red skirt, tied above her right hip, revealing her entire leg beneath. Her slippered feet struggle as she bends her knees and pushes, trying to pull away from Jabba as he tugs back on the black chain with his left hand, his mouth open and slurping at Jothesdy’s chest as she twists her head back and forth, whimpering and moaning uselessly.

Beside Jothesdy’s shifting left leg, Leia looks down and away, deeply uncomfortable at the situation she’s stuck directly an audience to.

Jothesdy arches her back, her hands taking turns pulling from Jabba’s squishy flabs before pushing back into different areas. Her big breasts lift and fall in her red top as she whimpers and gasps.

Jabba slurps at his lips, throatily chuckling with glee.

JABBA  
Fight me all you want, girl.  
You know how this will end...

Leia shakes her head, staring down at the edge of the throne, her jaw clenching and unclenching. Then her chain lifts and tugs taut, and she gasps and looks up and back.

Jabba, having switched hands behind Jothesdy, is now holding Leia’s chain as he looks down past his new slave at her.

JABBA  
Princess...translate!

Leia glares at him, then looks away, fairly rolling her eyes as her chain slackens, then tightens again, and she pushes herself to her feet.

Jothesdy, still struggling with Jabba, glares to her left as Leia rises up beside her. Between the two, Leia glances back and forth, licking her lips, her own chest heaving as she uncertainly speaks in a close dialect to Jothesdy’s native tongue.

LEIA  
(subtitled)  
Please, try to standing still.  
He will... damage you.

Jothesdy’s eyes narrow, and she shakes her head. She spits out a rambling string of her language.

Leia’s brow lowers, and she blinks, shaking her head.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Well?

Leia’s mouth works silently as she turns to Jabba.

LEIA  
Sh... She said something like--

JABBA (O.S.)  
BAH!

Jabba barks and snarls, Jothesdy glaring at him and cringing.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
Tell me what she said, girl.

Leia looks uncertainly at Jabba, then at Jothesdy.

Jothesdy glares back at her helplessly.

Leia licks her lips.

LEIA  
(scared mutter)  
She said she’d rather die than obey you...  
Master.

Jabba’s eyes narrow, and he snorts, then begins to chuckle.

JABBA  
HO-Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hooo...

Jothesdy cringes, her breasts jiggling with Jabba’s quaking bulk.

Jabba keeps laughing.

JABBA  
HAH-Hah-hah-hah-hah-hyeaiiihh... You truly are  
slave-sisters in every way, it would seem! HO-ho-ho-  
ho-ho-hooooo...

Leia glares at him.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
But just as you have learned your place, so shall she. In fact...

Jabba’s eyes narrow cruelly as he glares at Leia.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
...Tell her that.

Leia’s features darken as Jabba speaks.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Tell her how you used to be. What you used to be.  
Who you used to be. And what you are now...

Leia’s hands ball into fists beside her scantily-clad hips. Her bare stomach swells out, her breasts rise and fall, and she lets out a deep, unsteady breath as she turns to Jothesdy and speaks in a low voice.

LEIA  
(subtitled)  
Resistance to him is--

JABBA (O.S.)  
Wait!

Leia glares at him.

Jabba licks his lips.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
I have a better idea.  
(raising his voice)  
Talk Droid!

Leia glares and looks around as mechanical footsteps arise.

From the shadows beyond the throne, THREEPIO emerges. He walks beside the end of Jabba’s tail and bows slightly.

THREEPIO  
Oh--ah, yes, your excellency?

Jabba raises his right arm, Leia’s chain swaying and jingling.

JABBA  
Translate Leia for Jothesdy. I want to hear this...

Leia gets a primally angry look on her face, but swallows her pride and composes herself.

THREEPIO (O.S.)  
Yes, great one.

Leia holds Jabba’s gaze for a long moment, then turns to Jothesdy...

...who looks back and forth from her to Threepio.

Leia takes a deep breath.

LEIA  
I’m a...  
(stammers, blinks)  
I was a leader.

Threepio begins translating in the background.

LEIA  
I was with the Rebellion. I was helping battle the  
Empire. And before that, I...  
(swallows hard)  
...I was from a royal family. I was a Princess.

Jothesdy blinks, inclining her head.

Nearby, BIB FORTUNA watches, grinning wickedly.

LEIA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
But my ... my family, my people.... All of them were killed by the Empire.

Leia’s features darken, and a low rumbling sound rises.

LEIA  
I fought the Empire with the Rebels.  
But then they took someone from--

She squeezes her eyes shut and sniffs.

LEIA  
They took someone from me, someone  
I cared a lot about.

Jabba, watching, licks his lips.

JABBA  
And what happened to him, Princess?

Leia sniffs and opens her eyes, composing herself, and the rumbling sound slowly intensifies.

LEIA  
He was sold as a prisoner.

JABBA (O.S.)  
As a criminal, who owed his former employer a lot of debt.

Threepio continues to translate.

Jothesdy looks at Jabba, then back to Leia.

As Leia resumes speaking, the rumbling sound gets louder.

LEIA  
I tried to rescue the-- the criminal, but then I was captured.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Like the foolish woman you were.

Leia glares at him.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Say it.

Leia’s cheek twitches, the rumbling builds to a crackle-- Then a loud clatter comes from nearby, interrupting Leia, and the rumbling falls silent, and she looks around, confused.

Several Gammorean guards waddle out into the middle of the audience chamber, where a few vibro-axes, pikes, and gaffing sticks lie on the floor. They stoop to pick them up.

Leia turns back to Jothesdy, taking a deep breath. As she does, the disembodied voice of LUKE SKYWALKER comes to her.

LUKE (V.O.)  
Just stay alive.

LEIA  
...Like the foolish woman I was.

Jabba chuckles, green spittle dribbling down his lower lip and chins.

JABBA  
Tell her more. Tell her why that matters.

Leia glares at Jabba, then turns back to Jothesdy.

LEIA  
I was... I was driven by my heart. And not my head.

JABBA (O.S.)  
As women do.

Threepio continues to translate.

Jothesdy frowns.

Leia looks down and nods sadly.

LEIA  
As women do. It’s not our place to ...  
to lead, to act out. I’m living proof of that.

She shakes her head, tightening her jaw.

LEIA  
I put my friends, my loved ones, all of their lives, in danger.  
All because I thought that I could rescue him.  
But instead, I just made things worse.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out in a heavy sigh.

LEIA  
I... I guess all that power I used to have went to my head.  
A Princess, a Rebel leader...  
(shakes her head)  
But none of it paid off, in the end. I just ended up risking  
my loved ones’ lives, and putting them in more danger  
than they signed up for. It was all my fault. And...

She blinks, a tear running down her cheek. She wipes it, smearing some eyeshadow, and looks up slowly.

LEIA  
...And now here I am. Captured, trying to do what I thought  
I could do. I thought my friends and I would be killed for it.

JABBA (O.S.)  
But you weren’t...

She turns to Jabba.

JABBA  
None of you were. You’re all worth too much  
to simply kill. Especially you, Leia.

Leia blinks, swallowing hard, and nods slowly, her chain clinking softly.

LEIA  
I... I live, because I have a new reason to live.  
A new purpose.

Jabba licks his lips gleefully.

LEIA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
Jabba ... my Master ... has given that to me.

Leia blinks rapidly.

LEIA (CONT'D)  
He’s... He’s seen what I’m worth. He cares for me. He gives me food and shelter. And...

She looks down, frowning.

Her breasts rise and fall, her cleavage deepening between the gold-framed cups that meet at a low dip.

LEIA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
...and clothing to wear.

She looks up again.

LEIA  
I’m... I’m lucky that he lets me wear anything at all.  
I’m lucky to be alive. And I’m...  
(blinks rapidly)  
...I’m grateful ... to him.

In the audience, MELINA CARNISS, the harem-mistress, stands with her arms crossed over her chest, smirking and nodding.

LEIA  
I am grateful, and so I show it by fulfilling my new purposes.

Jothesdy shakes her head slightly, and says something in her native tongue.

JOTHESDY  
(untranslated)  
Canda hotta, balda naghota?

Threepio turns to Jabba, who continues to stare at Leia.

THREEPIO  
Master, shall I--?

JABBA  
Yes.

Threepio turns to Leia.

THREEPIO  
She asked, “And what, exactly, is your purpose?”

Leia blinks slowly, and lowers her voice.

LEIA  
I’m a woman ... and so I’m a slave.

Jabba bursts out laughing.

JABBA  
HO-Ho-hah-hah-hah-hah!

Jothesdy flinches, her breasts jiggling with Jabba’s flesh.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
HO-Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho...

Jabba licks his lips, then extends his tongue.

Jothesdy grimaces and turns away as he licks the side of her face, his tongue pausing in mid-air before curling down to lick at her upper chest.

Leia stares on, frozen with conflicted feelings.

CUT TO BLACK.

** SCENE 2 **

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

Jothesdy and Leia sit before Jabba’s belly. Jothesdy sits with her legs drawn up close to her chest, her arms crossed atop her knees, her chin resting on them, staring vacantly forward. Leia sits with her legs spread apart and bent to her left, her front skirt hanging down between her thighs. She’s looking at Jothesdy curiously.

Jabba meanwhile munches on a frog, chuckling and slurping at his lips. Bib stands beside him, speaking in hushed tones and pointing a taloned finger down at the two slaves.

Jothesdy has a distant look in her face, horrified and helpless at the situation she’s found herself in.

Beside her, Leia looks concerned. She slowly reaches her hand out to touch Jothesdy’s arm.

Jothesdy twitches and pulls away, glaring at Leia uncertainly. Then her black chain gets tugged up, and her hands fling to her neck as she flinches, gagging.

Jabba lifts his right arm, groaning wetly.

JABBA  
I know you don’t understand my words, girl,  
but you will understand pain!

Jothesdy coughs and shakes her head, breathing raggedly.

Jabba licks his lips and looks down at Leia.

JABBA  
(low, affectionate purr)  
Now, my good little Slave Leia... Do as you will.  
(voice hardens)  
I’ll discipline her if she resists.

Leia looks up at Jabba, then back.

Jothesdy is glaring at her.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Go on, Leia.

Leia looks up at Jabba, then back down, conflicted about speaking, but then she reaches forward.

Jothesdy watches Leia’s hand warily, but when Leia touches her shoulder and lightly rubs it, Jothesdy looks up at her.

Leia offers a tiny, halfhearted smile.

Jothesdy stares at her, then down at Leia’s hand, which gently squeezes her shoulder before letting go.

Jabba licks his lips.

JABBA  
(chuckles and snorts)  
How touching. At least she has  
positive reinforcement!

Several audience members burst out laughing around the room.

Leia lowers her hand, looking at the audience, then back at Jothesdy--and then her own chain gets tugged, and she straightens and looks up.

At the top of his mountainous bulk, Jabba licks his lips.

JABBA  
Rise, Slave Leia.

Leia nods quickly.

LEIA  
Yes, Master.

She twists over and begins to push herself up to her feet.

Jothesdy watches, eyeing her fellow half-naked slave’s body that rises beside her own and turns to their captor.

Leia shoves her pelvis in against Jabba’s belly and presses her hands to its upper slopes, then leans forward until her breasts shove in beneath his layered, lumpy chins, her chain making muffled jingles under the greasy squishing sounds of Jabba’s slimy bulk. She looks into his eyes attentively.

Jabba’s huge nostrils flare, dribbling thick gobs of mucus.

JABBA  
I think it’s time we taught your slave-sister  
how to show her respect for me...

Leia balks, her jaw trembling slightly, then looks down. Past her left arm, Jothesdy is looking up at her in disgust. Leia turns back to Jabba and nods slightly, the links beneath her collar clanking softly.

LEIA  
(reluctantly)  
Yes, Master.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Show her.

LEIA  
Yes, Master.

Leia slowly pulls herself back, Jabba’s moist flesh sticking to her body and peeling away with greasy slurping sounds.

Leia turns her half-naked, slime-smeared body to Jothesdy, and she licks her lips uncertainly.

LEIA  
(subtitled)  
Can I ask you to stand up?

Jothesdy’s eyes narrow.

Leia’s eyes widen with a silent plea.

LEIA  
(subtitled)  
Please stand up, Jothesdy.

Jothesdy glares at Jabba, then back to Leia, and sighing, she pushes herself to her feet, her chain jingling and clinking.

  
Leia steps back and gestures to Jabba’s front.

Jothesdy flinches at this, then shakes her head at Leia.

Leia sighs helplessly and gestures her arm at Jabba’s belly again, her eyes widening.

Jothesdy shakes her head.

JOTHESDY  
Naga tonda, beel banto--

Her chain snaps taut, and she stumbles to the side, her bosom bouncing.

Jabba is glaring at her.

Jothesdy glares back, gritting her teeth.

JABBA  
(still looking at Jothesdy)  
You may resume.

Leia swallows nervously, then beckons Jothesdy to come closer. Jothesdy’s scarlet-clothed form moves in before her, and she crosses her arms over her chest, sighing.

Leia, half-turned to Jothesdy, steps toward Jabba, pressing her hands to the front of his belly. She silently curls her lower body forward and presses close to him, then steps back and gestures for Jothesdy to do the same.

Jothesdy sighs and looks away.

Leia sighs and gestures.

LEIA  
(subtitled - uncertain)  
Please ... harmonize?

Jothesdy frowns.

Leia licks her lips and shakes her head.

LEIA  
(subtitled)  
He will damage you. Please harmonize--  
(thinks quickly, nods)  
Please cooperate.

Jothesdy’s frown deepens. She sighs heavily, then lowers her arms to her sides.

Leia nods slowly and points at Jabba’s belly.

Jabba smirks, his big eyes following Jothesdy as she moves before him. She sighs and watches as Leia turns back to Jabba and speaks in her language, pressing her hands to Jabba’s belly and moving her hips inward. Then Leia steps aside, and Jothesdy moves to Jabba’s front and center.

Jothesdy looks down in disapproval.

Jabba’s drool-covered lips and chins, and the thick rolls of wattle massed beneath them like a greasy flesh-beard, glisten with slime and gobs of food. Below them, his enormous, filth-caked, wrinkled and lumpy belly heaves with his breath.

Jothesdy flinches sourly.

Jabba, amused, licks his lips.

JABBA  
Perhaps you should show her more directly...

Leia glances at him, confused and tense.

JABBA  
Guide her. I will make sure that she will behave herself.

Leia’s chest rises and falls with quickening breath.

Jabba licks his lips and tugs his left arm back.

Leia’s chain snaps taut and she stumbles closer.

Her bare knees press up against the front of Jabba’s belly.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Guide her. Now.

Leia stares at him for a long moment, then nods and begins to walk.

Jothesdy frowns and watches as Leia approaches her, then moves behind her. Jothesdy turns to her left, twisting slightly as Leia stops directly behind her, her hands rising uncertainly on either side of Jothesdy’s arms--and then Leia grabs them, and Jothesdy gasps sharply, trying to pull away.

JOTHESDY  
Nuh--!

LEIA  
I’m sorry--

Jothesdy tenses and begins to struggle. Leia, cringing, squeezes her biceps, shaking her head.

LEIA  
Please, I’m sorry, just--

Jothesdy shrieks and whimpers.

The audience bursts out laughing and cheering as the two half-naked women struggle and grapple with one another on Jabba’s throne. Beyond them, Jabba groans loudly, lifting his arms--then snapping back on the chains, and the two groan and fall upon him.

Leia and Jothesdy land up against Jabba’s bulk, wobbling with the impact. Jothesdy squeals, and Leia quickly pushes herself up and slips behind her, grabbing her forearms and pulling down and in, until Jothesdy’s shoulders tug back, her head rolling back with a pained yelp, and Jabba begins laughing.

JABBA  
Do it, Slave Leia! Show her!

Leia, cringing, lowers her head behind Jothesdy’s shoulder.

LEIA  
(harsh whisper)  
Forgive me...

Then she pushes her shoulder into Jothesdy back, shoving her up against Jabba.

Jothesdy cries out in helpless disgust.

JOTHESDY  
AH! AH-HUNNHhhhh...!

Jabba coos in front of Jothesdy’s inclined head...and down past Leia’s and Jothesdy’s struggling, half-naked bodies, Jabba’s left hand, clutching Jothesdy’s chain, moves somewhere before her pelvis.  
Jothesdy gasps sharply, her mouth opening wide but falling silent, and beyond her shoulder, Leia looks away, her face red, eyes damp with tears. As Jothesdy begins to whimper and gasp, Leia squeezes her eyes shut.

FADE TO BLACK.

**SCENE 3**

MONTAGE - THE NEXT TWO DAYS

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - DAY

Jabba is laughing.

Before him, Leia is dancing, slowly twisting her body like a waving flame, leading her movements with her breasts.

Jothesdy watches in disapproval.

The Max Reebo band is playing music in the background.

Leia stops her dance, then gestures to Jothesdy, speaking and pointing.

Jothesdy shakes her head, then her chain tugs, and she staggers to her side and glares at Jabba.

He licks his lips and barks a command.

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

Leia’s face is close to Jabba’s, and is smeared with runny splatters and gobs of food. She’s looking to her left...

...at Jothesdy, who is directly beside her, her mouth open, as Jabba’s hand stuffs a thick wad of dripping food into it.

Jothesdy and Leia are standing side-by-side before Jabba, both in the slave’s embrace position, their half-naked bodies pressed close and arched up--Jothesdy’s moreso than Leia’s.

Jothesdy grimaces as she chews and swallows the food.

Leia, looking at her, turns to Jabba.

Jabba licks his lips, enjoying far more than just the food.

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

Leia and Jothesdy sit beside each other in front of Jabba’s belly, looking up.

A group of Quarren dealers stand on the floor before Jabba, several crates of merchandise on the floor between them. One of them is speaking, his facial tentacles twitching.

Jabba responds angrily, tugging his right arm back, both of his slaves’ chains clutched in his hand, and Leia and Jothesdy are both thrown back, startled, Jothesdy landing against the base of Jabba’s tail, Leia rocking forward more easily.

Up close, Leia reaches down to Jothesdy’s arm and says something, and although Jothesdy snatches her arm away, she looks down at Leia’s hand, then at her, and nods.

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - NIGHT

Jabba is sleeping in the darkened audience chamber. His right hand, resting on the upper slope of his massive belly, is once again clutching his slaves’ chains, their slackened lengths stretching down to the necks of Leia and Jothesdy, who are resting up against the base of his belly, eyes shut. They’re leaning against each other.

Leia opens her eyes and looks over at Jothesdy’s sleeping face, then turns her head forward again and closes her eyes. After a moment, Jothesdy opens her own eyes and stares at Leia.

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - DAY

Leia’s half-naked lower torso sways and gyrates. Her hands lower into view and then rise in a sensual movement. She leans forward, showing off her cleavage, then straightens, her chain dipping and rising with her as she looks away, dancing. Then

Jothesdy’s hand comes into view before her, and lowers, her arm bending back as she twists and moves her own body in as close a mirror to Leia’s as possible.

They’re facing each other on Jabba’s throne, dancing before him.

Jabba’s mouth opens in a long moan, then closes. He licks his lips, his eyes narrowing.

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - LATER

Leia and Jothesdy are back up against Jabba in slave’s embraces, looking up at him as his chins move up and down against their breasts.

Jabba raises his free left hand, speaking.

Leia and Jothesdy look at each other uncertainly, and Leia says something.

Jothesdy’s eyes widen in horror, then narrow in anger and humiliation.

Leia shakes her head, licks her lips, and says something else.

Leia and Jothesdy lean slowly in toward each other, eyes fixing on each other’s faces and then closing. They press their lips uncertainly together and kiss.

The audience greatly enjoys this, raising their arms and cheering.

Leia and Jothesdy’s kiss ends, and they look at each other...then lean in and do it again.

FADE TO BLACK.

** SCENE 4 **

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - AFTERNOON

Jabba narrows his eyes and snorts.

JABBA  
And I’m telling you, I won’t settle for less than sixty!

A hologram of a human DEALER floats in the air before the throne. He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

DEALER  
Our agreement is not negotiable. You said so yourself, Jabba.

JABBA (O.S.)  
BAH! Don’t speak down to me, you insolent bastard.

Leia and Jothesdy are sitting close to each other, watching.

The dealer smirks and inclines his head, unbothered.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
We agreed on a rate, not on a fixed price, and--

The hologram flickers, warps, and begins to crackle loudly.

JABBA (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
Don’t you dare cut transmission!

The hologram flashes on and off.

The light of the hologram is flickering out from a hovering, orb-shaped droid, and then disappears completely--then comes back on.

As the glowing silhouette of the form appears before the throne again, Jabba’s eyes widen.

JABBA  
(confused)  
Oohhhh!

Leia’s eyes widen, and she sits up suddenly. Beside her, Jothesdy frowns, looks at her, then back at the hologram.

LUKE SKYWALKER has infiltrated the hologram’s network and stands in view before Jabba. He’s wearing a dark cloak, its hood covering much of his upper head and form. His hands are clasped before his waist.

LUKE  
You’re making a big mistake, Jabba.

Jabba narrows his eyes, snorting.

Behind Jabba, Threepio raises his arms.

THREEPIO  
Master Luke! I knew you hadn’t given up on--

Jabba snarls.

JABBA  
Silence, Talk Droid!

A Jawa steps forward and points a small device at Threepio, and pushes a button.

Threepio falls silent, lowering his arms and not moving.

Luke keeps his attention fixed on Jabba.

LUKE  
I offered you the droids as a gift in exchange for Captain Solo.  
Not only have you disregarded my offer, but you  
have taken advantage of them--and now others.

Leia stares at him, her jaw trembling slightly.

Jothesdy turns to Leia, her frown growing, and leans in as Jabba snaps at Luke, snarling in dismissal.

JOTHESDY  
(whispered - NOT subtitled)  
Who is this?

Leia turns her head but stares forward.

LEIA  
(whispering)  
He’s...

Leia sighs, her shoulders rising and falling.

LEIA (CONT'D)  
He’s a good--

She looks sharply at Jothesdy.

LEIA (CONT'D)  
What?

Jothesdy purses her lips.

JOTHESDY  
(subtitled)  
Don’t speak in Basic.

Leia blinks, shocked, and lowers her voice.

LEIA  
(subtitled)  
But--you speak Basic?

JOTHESDY  
(subtitled)  
Quiet. But yes.

Jothesdy looks up.

Jabba finishes his dismissal.

JABBA  
Tread lightly, boy. You're no threat to me.

Luke is unfazed.

LUKE  
We will see about that. Release them, and all will be well.

Leia turns and looks at Luke’s hologram, her eyes widening.

LUKE (CONT'D)  
If you don’t heed warning ... then there will be consequences.

The hologram blinks out.

Jabba roars and lifts his chain-wielding hand.

JABBA  
(angry)  
UUUAH!

Leia and Jothesdy grunt and gasp as they’re thrown sideways, landing up against Jabba’s belly, their chains clanking and jingling from the impact.

JABBA (O.S.)  
Enough of this foolishness!

Bib walks up to Jabba, looking smugly dismissive. Jabba twists to him and raises his free arm.

JABBA  
(bellowing)  
Skywalker is not to be admitted under any circumstances!

BIB  
He will not, Master.

Leia and Jothesdy push themselves upright before Jabba again, and Leia looks up uncertainly.

Bib grins wickedly, almost hungrily.

BIB (CONT'D)  
I will personally see to it that he will not make it past the door...

CUT TO BLACK.

** SCENE 5 **

INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - MOMENTS LATER

The floor before Jabba’s throne suddenly fills with the dealer’s hologram. He is frowning.

DEALER  
What happened?

Jabba laughs.

JABBA  
HO-Ho-ho! You know technology these days.

The dealer smirks.

Leia looks to Jothesdy as the deal resumes.

LEIA  
(subtitled)  
How do you know Basic?

JOTHESDY  
(subtitled)  
It’s a long story for another time. Let’s  
just say I’m not here by accident.

Leia frowns.

LEIA  
(subtitled)  
What do you mean?

JOTHESDY  
(subtitled)  
Like you, I came here with a greater purpose. But unlike you, I knew what I was getting into with...  
(inclines her head at Jabba)  
...him.

Leia purses her lips.

Jothesdy leans in.

She puts her hand on Leia’s.

JOTHESDY  
(whispering, subtitled)  
Don’t be so hard on yourself. You're a Princess, and you're  
a Rebel. You’re so much stronger than this. Don’t let him  
get under your skin!

JABBA (O.S.)  
(subtitled, in Jothesdy’s language)  
Oh, but she already has...

Jothesdy goes wide-eyed, and so does Leia, and they both look up.

Jabba licks his lips, smugly looking down at them.

JABBA  
Are we interrupting?

Leia and Jothesdy exchange a tense look.

The dealer crosses his arms, inclining his head, smirking.

LEIA  
Sh... She was just telling me--

Leia’s chain yanks taut, choking her.

Jothesdy, also gagged, is clutching her collar, wincing.

JABBA (O.S.)  
SILENCE, girl!

Jabba glares down at them.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
You women nowadays are such fools. You get raised to think  
you deserve to be “strong” and “independent” and “powerful."  
(bursts out laughing)  
HO-HO-Ho-ho-hooo!

The audience bursts out laughing at this.

Jabba licks his lips again.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
You can’t fool me with disguises or false languages. Your  
delusions of grandeur mean nothing! Not to me,  
or to anybody else who understands the  
truth of what it means to be a woman...

Jothesdy lowers her hand from her throat and looks cooly up at Jabba.

JOTHESDY  
(NOT translated)  
How’s this for the truth?

Jothesdy leaps to her feet and twists to her side. Her hands plant on the base of Jabba’s tail, and she swings her legs up and over him.

Leia watches, wide-eyed and confused.

Jabba barks in surprised alarm.

JABBA  
BLAGH!

Jothesdy lands behind Jabba’s tail. She grabs her chain, throws it up in the air.

In SLOW-MOTION, the chain swings in an arc in the air above Jabba. Its length falls down above his head, past his eyes, and lands on his huge, chubby throat--

\--Then in REAL TIME, Jothesdy grabs its slack and pulls, gritting her teeth.

All around the audience chamber, guards and palace criminals produce weapons and blasters.

Jabba drops Leia’s chain and both of his hands reach up to grab at the one around his lower face.

Jothesdy glares around, pulling on the chain.

It pulls up into the doughy flabs beneath Jabba’s chins.

JABBA  
(startled)  
Uagh!

Jothesdy turns to the guards surrounding the throne.

JOTHESDY  
Don’t anybody move, or he dies!

Leia, twisted back to look at her, is wide-eyed.

Jothesdy looks around and gives the chain a tug.

The chain digs into Jabba’s throat again, and Jabba utters a loud gurgle.

JOTHESDY (CONT'D)  
You’ve done enough, Jabba. And now  
you’re going to get what’s coming to you.

Jabba gags, thick saliva splurting out of his mouth and splattering on his chins.

JOTHESDY  
Leia, we’re getting out of here!

Leia looks at her, her chest rising and falling. She licks her lips nervously.

FLASHBACK: INT. GALLERY - NIGHT

In the darkened art gallery where Jabba caught her, Leia stands, in her unmasked disguise, watching helplessly as HAN SOLO is pulled away from her.

Her gloved hand reaches for her belt, where a blaster sits in its holster.

From behind, Leia stands alone, faced with a group of armed guards, henchmen, and BOBA FETT.

Leia's hand releases the blaster and moves down.

PRESENT: INT. AUDIENCE CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS

Leia looks pale, her chest heaving faster.

Behind Jabba, Jothesdy glares at her, gritting her teeth.

JOTHESDY  
Come on, Princess, on your feet!

Jabba starts laughing.

JABBA  
HO-ho-ho-ho-hooo...

Jothesdy glares at Jabba, and pulls the chain tighter...

...but Jabba keeps laughing.

JABBA (CONT'D)  
...HAH-Hah-hah-hah-hah-hyeaaiiigh.  
I knew a rescue mission would come for  
this one, soon enough.

Leia, paralyzed, looks up at Jabba.

JOTHESDY  
Who said I came here for her?

Leia frowns and looks at Jothesdy.

Jothesdy’s eyes narrow and she pulls back on the chain.

JOTHESDY  
The Duwalsh clan sends their regards--

She gags sharply as a burst of red droplets sprays out from below her face, and she looks down, wincing in pain...

...at the massive, bloody blade that sticks out of her upper abdomen.

The side of Leia’s face is splattered with a few droplets of Jothesdy’s blood. Her eyes are wide with horror.

Jothesdy’s head bobs, and she utters a gurgling groan, her hands dropping from the chain as she falls forward on top of the base of Jabba’s tail--revealing a large pike that sticks out from her back, and a Gammorean guard who steps forward and grabs it, tugging it out with a terrible, gory slurp.

Leia’s jaw trembles, and she utters a shaky protest.

LEIA  
No!

The side of Jabba’s face and upper body are splattered with Jothesdy’s spilled blood. His eyes narrow, and he begins laughing.

JABBA  
Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho...

The audience chamber fills with nervous but cruelly amused laughter.

Bib works to pull the chain out of Jabba’s chins, and lifts it up as Jabba stops laughing.

JABBA  
It’s about time the Duwalsh clan try to make  
an argument about their fulfilled debts...

Leia, bloody and shaking, stares at Jothesdy’s corpse.

Jothesdy’s head and arms are draped, slackened, over the base of Jabba’s tail. Then she moves, as a couple of Jawas work to pull her off of him.

Leia, shaking, stares at her, her jaw trembling.

Jabba extends his tongue to his left, licking some of the blood off of the side of his face. He slurps his lips.

JABBA  
I’ll have to send them my regards. But first--

Leia, still traumatized by Jothesdy’s brutal murder, doesn’t even notice her chain lift up--until her collar gags her. She gasps sharply, grabbing it and looking up.

Jabba looks down at her smugly.

JABBA  
\--I will give you a thorough reminder of what  
it truly means to be a woman, Princess...

Leia shakes her head, flinching and scared and angry.

LEIA  
No--

The chain snaps upright again, choking her.

Leia’s half-naked body rises out of view, her bare legs, skirts, and booted feet straightening and turning to Jabba’s belly as she cries and whimpers in protest.

LEIA (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Nuh-hooo...!

As her bare legs struggle and squirm to pull her away from Jabba’s belly, the chain jingles, Jabba groans and slobbers, and Leia continues to cry out. There are wet, flabby, slopping sounds as she shrilly cries out, and Jabba chuckles as her discarded top falls past her legs and lands on the cushions beside her. Leia cries out as her legs hitch forward, her knees pushing dimples into Jabba’s belly as they bend slightly.

Around the audience chamber, watching members laugh and applaud.

A Gammorean guard assists the Jawas in hauling Jothesdy's body into a corridor.

Leia's legs twitch and buckle against Jabba's big belly. She continues to whimper and cry as the chain continues to jingle, and Jabba’s slobbers grow louder. Then her skirts drop down the lengths of her legs as her gold belt is pried loose, and she gasps, falls silent, then utters a soft moan. Her legs twitch and begin to move, and she gasps again, then makes a shaky whimper.

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
